Breathing Isn't as Easy as it Seems
by MeganJane
Summary: "I'll do anything. Please."   "Too late," He decided. "It's our agreement. Your life for his safety."  As I felt his teeth brush against my neck, ready to bite and end my life, I heard a loud howl from outside the ancient building.  My rescuers.
1. Preface

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Preface._

"I'll do anything. Please." I whispered.

_He _smiled. "Too late, I'm afraid." _He_ decided. "We had an agreement. Your life for his safety."

There was a silence that filled the large hall. I stood, my fists clenched.

"Where is he?"

"That would be telling."

"Please."

_He _walked forward, grinning to himself like this was some kids game and he was winning. "No need to beg."

_He _was still pacing towards me, filling the gap quickly between us. His cold touch on my neck made my teeth clench.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, his cool breath making me shiver.

My eyelids fluttered. He stroked down my neck, tilting it so my hair covered my face, brushing against my cheek.

My bottom lip quivered as I waited to die.

As I felt his teeth brush against my neck, ready to bite and end my life, I heard a loud howl from outside the ancient building.

My rescuers.

**I hope this sounds appealing... can you guess who this character is? It's set after Breaking Dawn, so thats a hint...**

**Please review. It means so much that you review.**

**Thanks,**

**-MeganJane.**


	2. Phone Call

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Thanks for all of the reviews saying that I should carry on this story.**

**Yeah, you guessed right - The character in the preface is Leah.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Two weeks earlier._

"Sam, we can't let this go on for much longer."

Sam rubbed the bridge between his two eyebrows and sighed. "It's Cullen's land, Quil."

"He's running loose, Sam."

We were crammed into Jacob's bedroom, our body heat making the small room feel like a sauna. Sam was awkwardly stood on the bed, steading himself as when he spoke the mattress squirmed. The rest of us were squeezed into available spaces, with me sat on the windowcill with my legs hitched up.

"The Cullen's can look after themselves. They don't need us getting in the way." The mattress wobbled again, and Sam leant against the crusty wall to stop himself from falling off.

"But what if it's after Renesmee-"

"Quil." Sam said in a dark tone. "This is the Cullen's business. Whilst Jacob is living with them, he can worry about Renesmee. If he feels she's in danger, which she _isn't_, he'll get us and we'll be ready." Sam nodded, clearly ready to move on.

Quil still didn't look satifsfied. "Sam, we need to look at this from all sides."

Sam ignored him this time, his eyes focusing on the rest of the group. "So, patrols. How is everything going?"

"Sam." Quil stood up, almost standing on Jared's hand. "Listen. There's a Vampire on the loose; we don't know if it's a newborn or not, and it's after either Renesmee or one of the Cullen's, and you don't even _consider _running a few extra patrols around Cullen land?"

"Quil." Sam barked. "This is the _end_."

His mobile rang at that moment, emphasing his statement. It was next to my foot where he had dumped it last. I seized it before Embry could and flicked it open.

"Hello?"

"Oh, good morning, Leah." I heard the smooth voice of Carlisle Cullen, the 'creator' of most of the Cullen's. I sighed deeply.

"Hey, Carlisle. What do you want?"

"Just checking up, I suppose." Carlisle answered with a bark of a laugh. Sam's arm was outstretched for the phone, but I didn't hand it over.

"I was just pondering," I rolled my eyes at his old, Victorian talk. "Have you had any... of our kind passing through the border?"

"Nope." I answered. "That it?"

"Not quite, Leah. Could you pass me over to Sam for me, please?"

"Sure." I grumbled, and pressed the small, silver object into Sam's hand. He had it to his ear in an instant.

"Hi, Carlisle."

I could hear the faint answer of Carlisle. "_Morning, Sam. There's a slight problem..._"

"What can we do?"

"_This isn't something we should discuss over a mobile. I think we need to meet up..."_

"Is it about the Vampire on your land?"

"_Yes, I suppose it is._"

"Then that's your problem, Carlisle, not ours."

"_Sam. We need to talk._"

Carlisle hung up, and Sam chucked his phone onto the mattress he was standing on. Quil nodded triumphantly, knowing he was right about the extra patrols.

"What was that about?" Seth asked.

Sam sighed. "I'm not sure, but we need to find out."

**Review to encourage me to carry on writing! Why is this the Quilette's problem? Why can't the Cullen's fight this vampire by themselves?**

**Find out.**

**-MeganJane.**


	3. Anthony

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

We drew up by the border line at six o' clock. They weren't all waiting there; just Edward, Jake, Carlisle and Jasper.

I screwed my face up at the smell as the car came to a halt, and I wasn't the only one; Seth shuddered, Quil duplicated my expression and Paul didn't look happy at all with the rotten tomato smell greeting us as we got out of the car.

"Good evening." Carlisle greeted us.

Sam jumped out of the van last, slamming the door behind himself. "I've told you, Carlisle, this is nothing to do with us."

Jasper pulled his lips back and snarled. Carlisle cautioned him, but he couldn't stop Jasper from saying the words that we weren't expecting. "This isn't about _us_, mongrel." He said. "We're helping you, so treat us with a bit of respect."

Sam's eyebrows pulled together in confusion.

"Why don't we take this inside." Carlisle smiled, despite our curious faces. "I know Esme had cooked a delightful stew."

Argh. Why do Vampire's have to be so stinking polite?

Edward heard my thought's and winked. "It's a part of our irrisistable charm."

"I can resist you, alright." I muttered as we treked back to their crypt. Edward laughed.

"Hey, guys." Jake greeted us, but apart from that said nothing.

We arrived at the house several minutes later. All the lights shone through the window and danced on the porch.

Carlisle pushed the door open, and we were greeted with a very warm cooking smell that made my stomach groan. I ignored my stomach; I wouldn't want to eat _their_ food. I doubt my stomach would agree with it.

Edward began talking before we'd all got comfortable. I was getting severely squashed by Paul. I gave him a violent shove.

"We tracked the vampire south, and we got as far as the border of Alaska. There was a small cabin there. It seems this vampire is not working alone.

"We now know this vampire is named Anthony, and he sounds extremely strong and dangerous."

"I still don't see how this involves-" Sam began, but Edward cut him off.

"During his conversation with a female, we found that he wasn't after us vampires."

Quil eyed Edward uncertainly. "Who's he after?"

"He mentioned..." Edward cleared his throat, smoothing his hair back in uncertainly. "Murdering the Quilettes."

We all stared at the vampire in front of us in disbelief.

**Why does this Vampire, Anthony, want to kill the Quilettes? Who is the un - named female who was with him?**

**And how powerful **_**is**_** this Anthony?**

**Why not find out.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	4. Disbelief

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I'll try and make this chapter longer. Sorry!**

**-MeganJane.**

"I don't understand." Sam said uneasily.

Edward sighed. "He's after the Quilettes. That's all we know."

"But why?"

"We're trying to find out for you, Sam."

"But it doesn't make _sense_!"

Alice suddenly danced forward out of the casting shadow, seeming ready to take over from Edward. She lightly pushed him aside.

"Anthony hasn't made a decision yet. We'll let you know when he does."

"Our families are in danger." Sam stood up, shaking from head to toe and his teeth gritted. "We _need_ information!"

"Well we don't have it."

The puzzle pieces didn't seem to fit together; it didn't make sense. Some mysterious vampire from Alaska says that he wants to kill us with a girl. If they'd been listening proberly, they would have been able to answer our questions: Why are they after us? Who are they mainly ready to kill? Is this revenge?

"It doesn't fit together." I thought out loud. Everyone stared down at me on the sofa. I stood up, trembling, eyeing the faces that surrounded me. "It doesn't. It just doesn't make sense."

"Leah." Seth said anxiously. I swatted him away.

"Who is he after, Edward?" I asked. "Why?"

Edward gritted his teeth. "We don't know."

"Your lying!"

I was fully shaking now. "Your lying! Why?"

"We're not lying, Leah. This is all we know."

"If you stayed there." I said through chattering teeth. "You'd know."

Swirls of peace surrounded me, urging me back to the sofa, but I shook it off. "You know something we don't, Edward Cullen."

Seth was tugging at my hand, trying to pull me back. I knew they were waiting for me to flip. To lose control.

But he had to tell us, didn't he? If we could face death?

"Tell me!" I spat. "Tell me!"

"I think we all need to calm down." Carlisle decided. "Why don't we have Esme's stew?"

"Edward." I said, ignoring the vampire. "What do you know?"

I grabbed Edward's arm, and shook it in anger and disbelief as he ignored me.

"We could die in the next month, and you wouldn't even tell us its coming."

"Leah." Sam's sharp voice called from behind me. "We're going home."

The pack stood up, seeming fine despite the fact that a vampire was prepared to kill us. They began to walk towards the door.

I stared hard at Edward, my fingers digging harder into his arm, before I slowly walked after the rest of the pack who had already phased.

_I think we need a clear this up. _Sam thought. _My place, now._

And we followed the Alpha into the forest to clear the trail of mess up.

**Are the Cullen's hiding something about the Quilette's fate? Are they destined to die?**

**There's only one way to find out.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	5. The Meeting

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"I'm home." Sam called out with no expression as we all trailed into his small house after him. Emily put her head around the bedroom door, and looked surprised to see us standing there.

"Oh, hey." Emily greeted us. Her eyes flickered to Sam's expression; distraught, mixed in with confusion and anxiety. Emily's once beautiful face twisted with worry. "Is everything OK?"

"Long story," Sam said, kissing his wife. Their lips touching... it made me shudder. The same affect each time I saw them together. It made me think of the times were once, Emily was me...

"Tough night?" Emily said, interupting my daydream.

"I suppose you could say that." Sam laughed without humor. "I'll just be in the living room. We'll be quick."

"No, no, take your time." Emily smiled. "I've got a new recipe for chocolate chip orange cookies and I'm dying to try them out."

"And we're dying to eat them!" Embry joked. He received several playful shoves from fellow pack mates before we went down the small hallway through to the living room.

Sam sat on the small table as we sat on the soft carpet, his dark eyes far away as we filled the rug with warm bodies, all of the humor drained.

"We all know what the Cullen's have heard and seen these past few days." Sam said. "We know what fate holds.

"But what we don't know is all of the facts. And that we're not going to give up without a fight.

"Who is this 'Anthony'? I don't know. No - one knows. We don't know what we're going to be facing in the next few weeks but we know that it's not going to be pretty.

"There's someone after us... someone that we don't know, someone who we've never met.

"But if they have something against us, then they must have met us. They must know us. Or one of the elders, at least.

"Do they seek revenge? Or do they feel threatened?"

It seemed like Sam was mumbling along to himself, but his eyes were flickering to each pack mate, who's each face was filled with worry. I stared at the fire behind him, the flickering orange and purple flames.

Where we destined to die? Or was Sam right? Did 'Anthony' feel threatened? Or did he seek revenge?

"The Cullen's are going to try and help. But what we are going to face in the next few weeks are of the un known."

The door opened, letting a warm baking smell fill the air. Emily stood, with crusty black baking gloves on, holding a jam - packed plate of perfect cookies.

"Sorry, is this a bad time?"

"Nope." Paul jumped up, seized a cookie and bear hugged Emily. "Thanks. I'm _starved._"

"I think your going to have to get a panflet or something about healthy eating."

"I hope your joking, Emily, cos' that ain't gonna happen."

"You should be thinking about how much stuff you eat. How many calories do you eat per day?"

"There isn't a number." Collin grinned, ducked Paul's grabbing arm and grabbing a cookie in each hand.

"Oi, you. You can't talk. How many hotdogs did you scoff yesterday? At least ten?"

"They were buy one get one free!"

"Not the extra large one!"

I was the only one who stayed on the patchwork quilt, with one hand stroking the cuddly carpet and the other digging into my arm.

_Are we going to die? _I thought as I stared into the flickering flames. _Are we?_

**Review peeps!**

**-MeganJane.**


	6. Letter

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"How are you so... so _calm _about this?" I cried.

Seth shrugged, grabbing his fifth slice of toast. "It might not happen." Seth chewed.

"If it _does_?" I shrieked.

"Then it does, doesn't it?" Seth sighed, gulping down a helping of tea. "God, Leah."

"Am I the only one worried that we may all _die _in the next, what, month?"

"Yep."

"I can't _believe_ you!" I stood up, smearing crumbs over the table.

"We don't even know the info yet, Leah. So whats the point in worrying? We'll throw in a few extra patrols, catch the vamp over the border line, and then: done."

I sighed. "But what if he wants just one of us?"

"Then he'll have to get through all of us to get him."

I flopped back into my seat and seized the last piece of toast. He frowned at me.

"What?" I asked, munching toast. "You can't seriously still be hungry?"

Seth got up from the table, stuffed four more slices of bread into the toaster and sat on the cabinet. "I only got three cookies last night."

"Wow, your slimming down." I mumbled sarcastically.

Seth rolled his eyes. "It'll go smoothly, Lee. It'll all go fine." He cooed.

"Sure." I said, biting violently into my toast.

I must have looked _un_ - sure, cos I certainly felt it.

Seth sighed, and started buttering the slices of toast that had just popped out of the toaster.

"Look, I know for a fact that Sam headed over to Old Quil's last night to talk about the historys."

"And?"

"No idea who he is."

"And thats supposed to be comforting because...?"

Seth jumped off the cabinet with four buttered slices. "Because that means he can't be coming for revenge."

I finished my toast slice, and wiped the crumbs onto the floor. "We've never heard about our grandfather, have we?"

Seth shrugged. "Suppose' not. Maybe he just wasn't an important member of the tribe."

Just then, a letter was thrust through the letter box. Seth went to go grab it. I snatched a slice of his toast and began munching again.

"Hey, Lee, check it out." I heard Seth call in a dead voice.

I put the slice of toast on the table and plodded down the corridoor.

"Look," Seth said, thrusting it in my face.

_**Dear Clearwater.**_

_**You will have heard, by now, that me and my apprentice are coming to kill you.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_** Anthony.**_

I stared at the note in confusion. I flipped it over, to check there wasn't more writing.

"Is that it?"

Seth nodded stiffly. "I... I don't get it."

"'Dear Clearwater'. That means one of us."

"But which one?" Seth asked.

My heads trembled. "I don't know."

"We need to see Sam." Seth gulped.

"But... we didn't know that he was going to kill one of us."

"And how did he know we knew there was a vampire on the loose?"

"This doesn't make sense."

I flipped open my mobile, and quickly dialed Sam's number.

"Hello?"

"Sam." I gripped the mobile. "It's not the Quilette's Anthony's after."

"What?"

"It's the Clearwaters."

**Why is Anthony after Seth or Leah? How did Anthony know they knew?**

**Review!**

**-MeganJane.**


	7. Seth

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**- MeganJane.**

"There's something strange about this," Sam sucked his teeth, holding the note at arms length. "He's just telling you and he wants to..." Sam sighed awkwardly. "But why?"

"Seth's just a kid, Sam. And Leah. What could they have done?" Embry asked.

"It might have been something that happened centuries ago, Sam. Something that is missing from the legends. Something important."

"We don't even know our grandfather's name," Seth stated.

"Exactly. Maybe theres something - or someone - behind this. Someone that would have hid this from everyone, so no - one could know."

"But Old Quil doesn't know anything about this kid, Sam." Jared reminded him.

"However, Old Quil might have not been there. Neither Billy. If they were hiding it, they did a good job, didn't they? Something that happened in secret, Jared. Don't you see? Some part of the historys is _missing_."

"What, and he's coming for revenge?" Quil asked, looking thoughtful.

Sam looked at my little brother and winced. "I hope not."

I gripped Seth's hand. He wrapped his fingers around mine and forced a smile. Stupid little punk.

"Well, this is good." Seth said. Everyone stared at him in disbelief. "No - ones after the Quilette's."

Sam gritted his teeth. "There will be _no_ man left behind."

There was an long, stretched out silence. I shuffled from foot to foot.

"We don't know which one of us he's after."

Sam shook his head in disagreement. "I think I know, Seth."

Seth stepped forward. "Who?"

"Anthony couldn't be that associated with wolves. He won't know the secrets, the legends. He won't know that there will be a girl werewolf. There never has been before Leah."

Everyone was staring at me. I flushed pink.

Seth frowned. "What do you mean, Sam?"

"Since no - one knows theres a girl werewolf, I think he'd be after-"

"Me." Seth breathed.

Silence haunted the small room. I felt dizzy, and stumbled backwards so the windowcill was digging into my back.

He couldn't be after Seth! Please, no... My brother, my baby brother, in front of a powerful, bloodthirsty vampire, _dying_...

"No. No." I said through un - moving lips. Everyone stared at Seth, ignoring my words, shocked and stiff.

"No, Sam, please!" I mumbled, though Sam couldn't control fate. "Please, Sam, no!"

"I'm going to talk to the Cullen's, ask if Alice can see anything - when I've gone - about... what I think." Sam brushed past me. I hung on his arm.

"Leah, I'm sorry," He said, and left.

I felt tears spilling down my cheeks, and I put my head down to hide them. I felt arms around me, and I clutched them gratefully.

"It's OK, Lee." I heard Seth whisper.

"Seth.. Seth!"

"I know. It's OK."

"You can't die, Seth, please!"

"Shh. Look, Anthony isn't going to kill me or you, or Sam, or anyone, OK? Cos' we won't let him."

I sniffed. "But what if he hunts you down..."

"Look, I'll organise a camp fire again, eh? We'll try and figure out who our grandfather is, and see how he's somehow attached to Anthony, OK?"

I looked up at him, teary - eyed, and nodded, and put my head back onto my baby brothers chest.

**Is Sam right? Is Seth the one that Anthony wants to kill? And how is the Clearwater's grandfather associated with the Vampire?**

**Read on!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	8. Legends Round the Campfire

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Lee?" I heard Seth whisper in my ear. I groaned and rolled over, so my face was almost pressing against the wall. I was vaguely aware it was nightime; Seth wouldn't whisper any other time, though I sometimes wished he would. "Leah, wake up!"

"I'm up." I murmured.

"Remember when I said that I'd organise a campfire?"

"Kinda."

"Well, it's tonight. Sorted it out with Billy. He reckons he knows someone associated with Anthony. Or at least high up with vamps. Seemed' all excited about it."

"That's Billy." I rolled on my back to face my brother. "What time is it?"

"Three,"

"AM?"

"What'ya think? We can't have a campfire in broad daylight."

"That's true, I suppose."

I got dressed into some jeans and an old checked top of Seth's quick enough, and I made my way down to the beach, where the pack had already assembled.

"Finally," Embry said, rolling his eyes.

"Can it," I said back, gesturing with my fingers which made the other boys go: 'Ooooh!' sarcastically. I flopped down between Quil and Jared.

Next to Billy, sat an anxiously, olive skinned man. He had thick black hair tied into a fat plait, and dark eyes. His skin was wrinkled, and several feathers and twigs tied his hair.

"Leah, Seth, this is Houchiki." Billy informed us. Houchiki smiled at us sweetly.

"Hey, Houchiki." Seth waved halve-heartedly. I forced a smile.

"I think he knows about Vampires; the kind that avenge." Billy told us, the flames of the fire giving his face a warm glow. "Begin, Houchiki."

Houchiki cleared his throat; it was a rich sound that bounced off the cliffs. He smiled again, showing his white teeth, and began.

"My family have been a part of the Quilette's for many centuries now." Houchiki said. "My family have seen a lot in our time, witnessed the most cruel things.

"We didn't know about much goodness in the world; we only witnessed the bitter. But that all changed in 1897.

"We met a man in Canada called Harajuki Clearwater. He showed us the love and peace in the world; he took us to places we had never dreamed of. We stayed and traveled with Harajuki for many years, before he declared that his family was in danger, and lefted without any further explination."

I smiled at my brother from across the campfire. Our great - grandfather... we'd heard of him at last.

"We thought about following him, but decided the better. Harajuki had his own life without us. Though, it did seem strange that he knew his family was in danger without even seeing them.

"Years passed, and not one word of Harajuki was said until 1917. We came across a camp where the body of Harajuki lay. We sent the bad spirits away through prayer and went on our way.

"No - one knew how Harajuki was killed; but his blood was completely drained."

My eyes widened. Our Great - Grandfather was murdered by Vampires; supposedly Anthony, though Houchiki wasn't sure.

"Er, excuse me, Houchiki?" Seth asked uncertainly. Houchiki chuckled. "Yes?"

"Did you find the Vampire that killed Harajuki?"

"I'm afraid not, young one, but I do suppose this is the Cold One which is after Clearwater. Why do you ask?"

"Because I am Clearwater." Seth shuffled on the log anxiously. "I'm Seth Clearwater, and across the campfire there," Seth pointed at me. "Is my sister, Leah Clearwater. She is also a shape - shifter, as am I."

Houchiki's eyes widened. "No, young one, this young female cannot be a shape - shifter."

"It's complicated." Sam interjected. "A bit of a long story..."

"I told you a story." Houchiki raised his eyebrows. "Tell me yours. How did the young female become a wolf?"

"We don't talk about personal things here..." Sam told Houchiki, making several of the pack members chuckle. They all knew why I changed, because I wasn't as girly as I should be...

"Here it is in short." I said to Houchiki, trying to get it over with. "I turned into a wolf because I'm not as girly as I should be."

Houchiki's eyebrows pinned together. "I do not understand."

"I can't have kids, got it?"

Houchiki rose. "I'll take that as my cue to leave."

"Smart boy." Seth muttered, twisting his hands awkwardly.

"I'll, erm, see you on your way." Billy wheeled himself to Houchiki's side.

"I hope I have provided you with enough information about Harajuki, and the important missing story." Houchiki smiled.

As they both faded into the distance, Jared spat on the ground.

"Erm, so, did we find anything out?" He said.

Sam nodded. "If you were listening, Jared, we know that Harajuki was asscociated with Vampires. Maybe he knew too much, but Harajuki did something important that made Anthony kill him."

Jared sighed. "So, when's this all going to happen? When is Anthony going to come?"

"That's too happen, Jared." Sam sighed, and looked at the campfire like that could hold fate.

**Houchiki told them the missing legend, but is there still more to find out? When is Anthony and the female going to attack? And how does Leah end up about to die?**

**It's all gonna come.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	9. The Decision

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Cheers for all of the reviews!**

**-MeganJane.**

"So, d'ya like the campfire?" Seth asked eagerly on our way back to the house.

"Sure." I said, stuffing my hands into the front pocket of my hoodie.

Seth saw my lack of enthusium. "What, Lee?"

"It's just... nothing's changed, has it? Anthony's still after you. There wasn't a mistake. Harajuki was our grandfather. Nothing's going to change until Anthony's dead."

"We'll take him down, Leah."

"But what's the point in waiting, Seth?" I told him. "Why don't we track him down?"

Seth sucked his teeth. "I asked Sam about that."

"Well?"

"We don't know when Anthony's gonna attack, do we?"

"No."

"Well, what if he attacks whilst we're in Alaska looking for him? We can't leave La Push - and Forks - unprotected."

I sighed as I walked down our narrow little path, with the tangled roses growing over it like an arch.

"I suppose your right." I said, feeling in my pockets for our small, silver key. "Have you got our key?"

"Oh, yeah." Seth pulled the key - with a small, Quilette charm hanging off the end, catching the light of the streetlamp - out of his hoodie pocket and twisted it in the key hole. "We're just going to wait, Leah. Wait and see."

The door opened, and a pile of mail awaited us. There was a stickie note stuck to the door. Seth read aloud.

_Gone to shops - Mom._

"Huh." Seth dumped the key in the hallway. "Only Mom would go to the shops at ten at night." He shrugged out of his jacket, and left it on the stairs, a habit Mom hated. "Look through the mail, eh? There should be a new DVD from Amazon for me."

I bent down, scooped up the mail and quickly snanned them. Library, gas bill, water bill... then a note. It was in beautiful handwriting. I recognized it somehow.

_Dear Clearwater._

_Your death is drawing nearer, as are your fears. I will cross the border soon to kill you._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Anthony._

"Is it there?" Seth called.

"There's another one, Seth."

"What, electricity bill? Hey, they messed up again! They did that last time, didn't they? Mom was proper pissed cos-"

"No, Seth," I stopped him. "Another note. It makes less sense than the last one, though. Why does he keep sending notes, Seth? They just keep saying the same thing. He wants to kill you." My voice wobbled.

Seth was facing me in an instant. He took the letter and scanned it quickly.

"Should we show Sam it?"

"He doesn't know anymore about this than we do,"

"But what about the Cullen's?" I said. "They're hiding something, Seth. But why would they?"

"I dunno, Lee." Seth rubbed his forehead, his eyebrows mushed together. "I'm only fifteen yet I have a enemy I don't even know. This would make a good biography though, wouldn't it?"

"Seth, focus." I grabbed his cheeks and pushed his face to mine, so our noses where touching. "Stop _messing about_."

What he had said sent a shock rumbling through my brain._ I'm only fifteen yet I have a enemy I don't even know. _Fifteen. I was his older sister. I was here to protect him, not the other way round.

I knew immediately what I had to do.

I had to face Anthony myself.

**How will Leah find Anthony? And how? Or will Seth be dead before she gets the chance?**

**The mystery continues...**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	10. Brother

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Quick note before I begin - thanks for all of the WICKED comments. **

**Oh, and you know the one about Alaska? Geez, that was embrassing! I should listen more next time in Geography...! Thanks for that one, though!**

**Oh yeah, and the review asking about why I chose the name Houchiki - I don't know either. I just thought of it - and Harajuki I got from a perfume box in front of me called Harajuku. You know the Gwen one? Yeah. Just clearing that up! That review made me LOL :P Cheers!**

**Anyways, thanks so much for the reviews!**

**-MeganJane.**

The boys would suss me out in two seconds if I phased now I showed them my plan, which I had already layed out and ready to go. I avoided patrols for a few nights, though Sam was having us do extras because of the vamp on the loose. I used my excuse of essays for college to stop them from been suspicious.

However, I really did need to get the essays done. I knew that Anthony was more important than a five - hundred word paper, but it had to be finished and edited by the following Friday, and I knew Mom would be so disappointed if I got kicked out of college just because I was a wolf.

I started on my essays in the night, whilst in the day I skivved off from the pack in La Push to the woods in Forks to think of more ideas on how I could track Anthony down.

In the end, I came to the conclusion that I would leave a note for him, so when he came to post the next letter, he'd follow the trail, maybe thinking it was Seth, and find it.

I wrote my letter the following evening. Seth was in front of the TV, chuckling to himself at some bad sitcom. Mom was over at Billy's - I'd complained to her so much about Jacob's dad lurking round like a 'bad smell' that she'd gone over to his with a new lasanga recipe.

I curled up on the opposite sofa, writing the note. I suppose Seth thought I was doing my essay, as he put sub - titles on and didn't make any noise apart from the occoasional shuffle or sneeze.

_Dear Anthony,_

_No, I'm not the Clearwater you are after. Your after my brother, Seth, aren't you? Well, I'm Leah Clearwater, and I am a wolf as is he._

_Confused yet?_

_I'm going to give myself up to save him. Yes, Harajuki is still my grandfather and whatever he did to you, I'll pay for it with my life if you promise me this:_

_You'll never go near my family - or the Quilette's - again. They won't ever hear of you, or see of you. You will leave and never bother my tribe or loved ones again, and in return I will let you kill me._

_Deal?_

_You'll get this note after you've posted another one threatening my brother - am I right? Yep, I am, aren't I? Well, if I'm going to let you kill me, that has to stop too._

_Send me a letter - in some library envelope or something - addressed to Leah Clearwater. Got it? Say your details of where to meet, and when._

_From,_

_ Leah Clearwater._

I folded the note up, and slotted it into a small envelope which was originally used for a bill. I rubbed my hands against it to get my earthy scent smothered against the paper, before I shoved it in my pocket and stood up.

Seth looked up. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I said blankly. "Tell Mom when she gets back, yeah? Just say something like 'She went to shops'. Got it?"

"Sure." Seth said curiously. "When will you be back?"

"Dunno." I said back. "Whenever, kay?"

"Kay." Seth sighed. "Be careful, yeah?"

"Sure, sure." I opened the front door, and stepped out into the cold air which was filled with small drops of rain and fog.

I made it to the border of La Push in a few minutes, and I left the letter stuck awkwardly into a bush, like it had been forced there by the wind. I rubbed my hands against it to make sure that the scent was there, and then left.

I prayed that this would be enough to save my brother.

**Leah's given herself up for Seth!**

**Do you think that's it, then? Leah will go to Anthony and someone saves her?**

**Boy, your WAYY off.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	11. Deal's On Then Off

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Post." Seth said, walking in in only his underpants. I pulled a face.

"Put some jeans on, dude." I told him. Then, a lightbulb clicked above my head. Anthony!

"Hey, anything for me?"

"Yep." Seth chucked a letter at me whilst holding a package."Yeah, my DVD came! You watching TV? Cos I _need_ to play this!"

"Whatevs," I said, my heart pounding as I held the white, rectangular envelope, which claimed to be from the library. This was it.

I ran up the stairs, charged through the bathroom and locked it, so Seth couldn't burst through my bedroom and find me. I sat on the toilet seat, took a deep breath, and began to read.

_Dear Leah,_

_I accept your offer of giving your life to save your brother. I believe you live with your Clearwater? If so, we do not want to be anywhere near Washington when I kill you._

_We shall meet up in London, England, where your 'tribe' is not likely to find you. Buy a ticket with the money I have slotted into the envelope for 6:41 on Thursday. Follow my trail. I'll be waiting for you._

_If you do not arrive in that hour, I shall travel back to Washington and will have the delight in killing your brother._

_I will forfill your side of this deal too: No more letters, I shall stay away from the other Clearwaters, and away from the Quilette's._

_Just don't forget: 6:41, Thursday morning, and your brothers life will be saved._

_I'll be waiting._

_Yours sincerely,_

_ Anthony._

I heard Seth laugh loudly at something down stairs, and I smiled at the cheery sound in his voice. He'd be fine; he'd grow up, have graduation, get married, have kids... It would just be me that wouldn't.

But, did I really ever expect that I would?

The money Anthony had slotted in suddenly slide out and spread notes all of the floor. I stood up and scooped them into neat trianangles, and started to count through it.

$140.

I shoved this in my front pocket, and grabbed a big camping bag from under my bed, that I used for some school trip.

I took the money out of my pocket and shoved it in the bag. I flung open my wardrobe doors and began chucking clothes in, not even checking to see what I would be wearing when I died.

I stared around the room, looking for more things but tears choked me. I stumbled to the floor and sobbed and sobbed.

In a week, I would be dead. I knew the wolves would find my body eventually, unless he dumped it under some rock in the sea. Or in a cave. Or something like that.

I couldn't hear anything from downstairs now.

That was weird.

"Seth?" I called, my voice braking from tears. "_Seth_!"

Silence.

My hands gripped the air, and my breath quickened. I... I couldn't look down stairs.

_Oh, come on, Leah. _I thought to myself. _You know what Seth's like. He probably went out for some milk or something._

No, Seth would yell upstairs. He'd have left his DVD running by accident. And, he would have gone upstairs for some clothes.

I gasped, and my gasps turned into breaths.

_Anthony had taken Seth._

Suddenly, I pulled my door open and shot down stairs. I had to see if this was a dream. Anthony couldn't have taken Seth.

The living room was trashed. The marble fireplace was cracked, the sofa's were ripped and the carpet full of mud. One window was smashed, and a little sticky note sat on the smashed TV.

Oh, he could of.

With shaking hands, I picked the small sticky note up.

_Deals Off._

**Anthony's taken Seth! Will he kill him? Why does he want Seth, not Leah?**

**Read on, little twilighters, and REVIEWWWW!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	12. Seattle

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

My fingers pulled at my hair. I collapsed onto my knees, sobbing.

Anthony had taken Seth.

I tumbled over onto the dirty carpet, and hunched up, my face feeling hot and wet. There I wept, and layed.

I stayed there for hours; I didn't realize Mom wasn't home until it turned eight o' clock.

The DVD, which was still on the screen, was frozen, the faces blurred. I stared at the face which was stuck in a laughing emotion whilst I thought of where Mom could be.

She'd be at Billy's, no doubt. She'd stay there for hours yet before she came home, expecting her kids to be tucked up in bed.

_But instead of been in Washington _I thought to myself. _I'll be in England instead._

It sounded crazy, but - if my brother was there, in England, ready to be killed, I'd be there too. I'd try to save him, and sacrifice myself. He was my brother. I had to save him. The note, which was upstairs where I'd watch it slip through my fingers, I had already memorized.

_6:41. Thursday._

I couldn't stay here for any longer; the house was ruined and Seth wasn't here. I'd just have to stay in a hotel by the airport before catching my plane that Thursday.

I gulped down the last of the tears. My throat felt like it was burning, and my eyes felt red and itchy. I looked in the smashed mirror. I could hardly see myself, apart from big, black streaks coming from my eyelids. Mascara.

I rubbed my eyes with my hands, and the black smudges appeared on my skin. I wiped it against my jumper.

I grabbed the $140, and ran out of the door.

I knew everyone was staring at me, whispering and pointing. I was barefoot, my hair was sticking up and I wore a hoodie and scruffy jeans.

"Are you alright, dear?" An elderly women inquired as I passed, but I ignored her and ran for the trees.

I was trembling, my hands escpically, so I stripped off and waited for the phase. It happened a few seconds later.

It was Seth's, Colin's and Brady's patrol. I couldn't hear Colin, but I could faintly hear Brady, see the forest rushing past him.

I tried to focus on the forest in front of me, hoping he would think the thoughts that were now in his head were his best friends, not mine.

_Leah!_

Oh, crap.

_Leah, no!_

I thrust my paws forward, and I was charging through the forest at the speed of light.

_No, Leah! Where's Seth? Why didn't you tell us, Leah! Sam! Sam!_

I knew there was a cliff at the end of the forest, leading into Seattle for a few miles. I was prepared to dive when I heard more voices scurry into my head.

_Leah, stop! _I heard Jared yell in his thoughts.

_Leah, come here _now_! _Sam ordered, but it was too late.

I was soaring through the air, the cliff that I had just jumped off seeming miles away.

Leah_!_

I turned my muzzle towards the cliff to see Sam, Jared, Brady and Quil all standing there, howling.

I landed on a grassy verge in the last part of trees that was attached to the forest in town. I turned my head to see Sam, Jared and Quil edging down the rocks after me.

I let out a yelp, and ran through the small patch of land. There was ivy hanging down over a cave, with a large rock in front of it. I leapt over the boulder and shot through the ivy to phase, so they couldn't follow where I was going to die.

When I calmed down enough to phase, I was naked. I'd often carry a leather cord just like Jacob, but with everything happening, I'd forgotten it.

I couldn't go naked into town and buy clothes. I'd have to go as a wolf to get some. At least then I could sniff out a charity bag or something.

I phased once again, and I was relived to see no pictures or hear no voices in my head. They all must have phased, feeling I had, to look for me.

I ran out of my cave, and shot down a cold alleyway leading into Seattle. I kept to the shadows.

At last, I saw a large truck pull up. I sat behind a dustbin and watched. The truck backed up, and emptied the contents. It was blue plastic bags, all tied in tight knots. A women stepped out of the shop, wearing some kind of charity worker uniform.

"Thanks, Gerrard." The women called, and grabbed two bags and went inside. A minute later, she grabbed two more and took them in.

I sprinted towards the bags, grabbed one between my teeth, and sprinted around the corner, back to the dustbins. I ripped it open with my teeth, to see freshly washed clothing and battered books. The man with the truck and his business must wash them before handing them over.

I pulled out a worn - out gray jumper, and some leggings. There was only one trainer. One must have fallen out when I'd dragged the bag.

I took the clothes to a more private area, a small gap between two buildings. Here I phased, and changed.

Now it was off to the airport.

**Will Leah get to the airport in time before the pack get her? Or will she leave and die? And how do the wolves find Leah? Also, has Leah left something that would give her away?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	13. Tears

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**BTW, I just want to thank all of the people who reviewed! They make me LOL and I've hit my review record of 23! Before, on my story Not Exactly Romeo and Juliet, which is also a Twilight story, my record was 22 reviews.**

**Thanks so much for your countinued support!**

**-MeganJane.**

My feet were sore by the time I'd ran to the airport, but I ignored the stinging pain. It would be gone in about three minutes; nothing to worry about at that moment. I pushed the glass door open in front of me, to see two rows of shops facing the check - in desks.

I looked down at my bare feet, covered in earth and leaves, and decided to buy myself some trainers.

I entered the shop to see many racks full of shoes. I hunted for a size seven box, and bought the first ladies one I found. I didn't need to look at the designing or colour - they were just to stop my feet from bleeding, anyway.

I put them on on the bench outside of the window, to find they were too loose. I strapped them tight, and headed towards the ticket desk.

"Yes, miss?"

"Can I have a second - class ticket to London, England please? 6:41, tomorrow morning."

"Certainly, miss."

The women tapped at her computer. Seconds later, a receipt began to print out followed by an orange ticket.

"Second - class, 6:41 tomorrow." The women said as she handed me the ticket with a smile. "Anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, could you show me directions to the airport hotel, please?"

"Certainly. Around the corner facing the cafe, you just go right."

"Awesome. Thanks."

I went around the corner and headed right, to see a tall building. I walked through the opened doors to be greeted with a fresh smell. The women was occupied at the counter by a tired looking couple. I stood behind them, twisting the ticket that could save my brother's life in my hands.

As I waited, I thought of Anthony and Seth.

I could only hope that Anthony hadn't killed Seth yet. I hoped that he would think I would meet him, and save Seth until after he killed me. Only I would fight to kill Anthony first.

My chances were one million to one, but I had to try. I couldn't just let my brother die...

"Yes?"

I shook my head, clearing the thoughts. "Could I have a single room for one night please?"

"Would you like breakfast included?"

"No, thanks." I told her. I wouldn't be able to eat anyway. The nerves would have kicked in by then. They were starting then, fluttering in my stomach. "I've gotta get away pretty early."

"Alright, then." The women tapped at her computer and then smiled. "Would you like to go through to your room now?"

"Sure."

"Andrew will show you."

As if they had practised, a man stepped from the small room on the left and smiled. "Follow me."

I held my bag which hung on my shoulder and followed the tall man. He lead me through many staircases - the lift must have been broken, because there was one on every floor with a sign hung on- before stopping at room 69.

"Here's your room, miss."

"Thanks." He was expecting a tip, but I didn't have any change, just $10 notes. I closed the door in his face.

The room was big, with a TV perching on the cabinet facing the bed. There was a view of the motorway, though there wasn't much to see. Just a few cars driving by.

I flopped down on the bed as I heard the door knock again. It would be the man, I guessed; ready to comment on my rudeness.

Why did I have to be polite? I was gonna die in twenty four hours anyway.

I stared at the swirly shapes on the ceiling, trying to calm down the butterflys which twisted and turned in my stomach.

But I had to do this. I couldn't let him die...

Could I?

_Knock knock knock._

I breathed through my nose and out, something I'd learnt from the yoga classes I'd took to try and stop phasing.

Only it hadn't worked, obviously.

My mobile rang, shrill and demanding. I glanced at it.

_Sam._

Could they trace the call on mobiles? Or did they have to be hooked up to an electric thing or something?

I decided to take the chance. I pressed the small green button.

"_Leah_! What the _hell _are you _playing _at?" There was murmuring in the background. The reception was fuzzy.

"You know about Seth."

"Leah, we _need _to know where he is."

"I'm saving Seth, Sam." I whispered with fright. "I am. Thats my job."

"Leah, where _are _you?"

"The house is trashed and so is my life." I began to sob. "I have to save Seth. He's my _brother._"

"Leah, stop crying. Please."

I snorted down tears.

"Your house is trashed?"

I nodded though I knew he couldn't see.

"Leah?"

"Yeah, it is."

"How, Lee?"

More tears fell.

"I need to go." I wept. "Goodbye, Sam. For forever."

"Leah, wait-"

I hung up, threw myself against a pillow and carried on sobbing.

**Has Leah said too much on the phone? And where did she leave the note, saying all of the details on?**

**Hmmmmmm?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	14. Time

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Sam:_

_Lee, what are you playing at? Please, Leah, tell us where Seth is so we can save him together._

_Mom:_

_LeeLee, darling, please, come home. Where's Seth? I don't understand whats happening, Lee._

I flicked through the messages that seemed to arrive at every second of the day. I dumped my phone on the bed, and tied my hair into a quick ponytail, and washed and dressed into the clothes I had worn yesterday.

I left by dawn, ready to catch my flight. I had a coffee first, but spilt half of it with my shaking hands and numb fingers.

I dumped the last dribble of coffee into a nearby bin and went to catch my flight.

The plane to London was irritating and un - satisfactory. I was wedged between a snoring man and a wailing baby. The noise and the heat was overwhelming. It felt like the world and the world's wife had decided to visit England on the same day.

_Well, this is just _wonderful_! _I thought bitterly, my teeth gritted, as the child beside me kicked off once again.

The plane landed several hours later, and I stumbled around the airport. Several people bustled past me.

I asked a women for directions; her voice wasn't plummy like I thought English people's was. Just normal, without the American accent. Weird.

"Yep, just round that corner."

"Thanks." I told her, and sprinted around the corner to the taxi firm. I caught a taxi.

I could smell Anthony now, the swift and clear trail he left. I told the taxi driver the directions. The trail stopped at a run down pub, with boarded up windows apart from the odd four. It was very tall though, but looked ancient.

"Are you sure this is it?" The man asked, doubtful.

"As sure as I'll ever be." I said, my voice cracking. "Thank you."

"No problem. Do you want me to wait out here, to check your OK?"

I chucked him an extra fiver. "I'm fine, thanks." I paused. "But thanks for caring."

The man drove off, and I took deep, shallow breaths. The butterflys were overwhelming now, fluttering up my throat, threatening to pour out.

I gulped the fresh air, and ducked under the wired fence which had been slit open with a knife. There was a hot pink graffiti mark as I approached.

_**Leah. Round back. Anthony.**_

So, he expected me. He knew I would turn up to save my brother. He had planned mine - and Seth's - death to the last speck of blood.

I took more breaths of air, before I faced death in the face.

I walked around the corner.

The door was open at the back, letting fresh air waft in. The scent of Anthony was stronger now, almost too much. I walked through the door that held my fate.

He was waiting.

He had dirty, blonde, short hair which only reached his ears. His eyes were crimson, his lips pale and smiling. His teeth were pearly white, to match his rock hard, pale skin.

"Leah." He said in a clear voice. "I wonder why I aren't surpised."

Tears ran down my face, my cheeks red hot. "Where is he."

Anthony let out a loose laugh. "Well, I can't tell you that."

Faint and distant, I heard a voice cry: "_Leah!_"

"Seth!" I screamed, running forward, trying to focus on where the voice came from. Anthony had grabbed my wrist in a second, twisting it so it felt like on the edge of breaking. I screamed in agony.

He grinned, and put his mouth near my cheek. "You won't find him."

"Please." I screamed. "Please, I'll do anything!"

_He _smiled. "Too late, I'm afraid." _He_ decided. "We had an agreement. Your life for his safety."

There was a silence that filled the large hall. I stood, my fists clenched.

"But your going to kill him, aren't you?" I sobbed. "Aren't you?"

"That would be telling."

"Where is he?" I begged again.

" Again, that would be telling."

"Please."

He put more pressure on my wrist, and I felt it snap. I let out a scream. I could feel my body repearing the break quickly.

"No need to beg."

Hewas still holding my wrist, but one hand held my arm, like he was tempted to snap that too. His hand slid off my arm. His cold touch, now on my neck, made my teeth clench.

"Close your eyes." He whispered, his cool breath making me shiver.

My eyelids fluttered. He stroked down my neck, tilting it so my hair covered my face, brushing against my cheek.

My bottom lip quivered as I waited to die.

As I felt his teeth brush against my neck, ready to bite and end my life, I heard a loud howl from outside the ancient building.

My rescuers.

**Next chapter is the fight scene... REVIEWW!**

**Once again, review...**

**-MeganJane.**


	15. Fight

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.

-MeganJane

A wolf shot through the broken glass, making it shatter and crash against the floor. Three wolves shot in after it, skidding to stop at a dramatic halt.

Anthony dropped my arm in disbelief. "No, it can't be."

My bottom lip quivered again. My wrist feeling like it had just been ripped off, I darted across the room.

"Leah, run!" I heard the voice of Embry call. I spun around, searching for the voice. Four members of the pack; Colin, Brady, Embry and Jared had stayed as humans to set the vampire on fire. That's if, they ever could. "Faster, Lee!"

The speed that Anthony ran... my head spun watching him throw the wolves, breaking their bones...

Suddenly, I felt something jump on my back, thrashing me to the floor. I gasped.

"Leah!" Jared yelled.

"I've been waiting for this a _long _time." A female vampire, whose voice sounded like church bells, hissed in my ear. So this was the mysterious female we'd been waiting for. Her hands were positioned on my neck, making turning my head impossible. They felt like ice cubes against my throat.

Out of no where, Sam, who had phased, leaped on the vampire's back, sunk his teeth into her neck, and heaved.

"Leah, go!" I heard the worried voice of Embry scream again. "Leah, run! Leave!"

No, I had to find my brother first...

In front of me were a rusty set of stairs. There was a dirty door at the top. I had to try...

A limb of a vampire shot past me and landed on the stairwell. It began to twitch and shift itself through the dust. I shuddered as I heard a gut - wrenching scream from behind me.

I had to get Seth.

I charged up the stairs as more screams occured. Another leg shot past me and scattered on the stair. I flung myself to the door at the top, and pushed it quickly open.

There was nothing apart from an old chest. The floor was covered an inch think with dust. The chest was coated in dust also, and general dirt. There wasn't a window.

The chest shook, and tipped over. It began to shift itself across the floor.

"Leah... help..." Seth choked from inside.

I gasped.

"Seth!" I screamed. "_Seth!"_

As I skidded towards the chest, I heard ripping nearby. Was that the Quilette's, or Anthony and the female?

The lock had a combination code that needed to be unlocked to open. But I didn't have time to work it out. I violently kicked the chest, but nothing happened. It shook again.

"Oh, Seth, can you hear me?"

_"L-L-Leah?"_

"Seth!" I sobbed, bashing my hand against the lock. "Seth, I'm here."

_"It's... getting-g hard... to... breathe."_

"Seth, I know. Oh, God, Seth, I'm so sorry."

_"T-thats, OK."_

"No, Seth. I've been the worst sister in the world and I'm _sorry._"

_I-I said-d. I'm... I'm..."_

"Seth?"

There was silence.

"Seth!" I screamed, tears almost choking me. "Seth, please! Seth, hang on! Please, Seth, don't die!" My hand was still bashing against the lock, begging for a weakness.

"Please, Seth, don't die! I need you!"

Suddenly, an arm was around my throat, suffocating me. I despretely tried to suck in the air that I had. I tried to un - clench the arm that held my neck.

A wolf - I didn't waste precious seconds turning to see who it was - crashed into the vampire that held me again, and began to drag it out of the room.

I clutched the chest with my arms, breathing in the air now I had it. "Seth, _please_! Say something, Seth!"

"Is he OK?" Jared skidded beside me out of no - where. My throat ached. I nodded, but then shook my head.

"I-I can't open-n the chest-t-t."

"Do you know he's in there?" Embry asked, kneeling at my side. "Why isn't he speaking?"

"Oh, S-Seth." I sobbed.

"On three." Jared nodded at Embry. They swiftly stood up, and bashed the chest with their hands, and in the same moment, the lid flung backwards, hitting my leg.

Seth was inside, his legs hunched up to fit in the tiny space.

"Seth!" I screamed again.

"Come on, Leah." Sam held my arm. The fight must have been over; we must have won.

"No, I can-n't, S-Seth-h..."

"Embry and Jared will look after him, Leah. Brady called an ambulance. You know, it's 999 in this country."

"I don't _care._" I sobbed. "I _need_ Seth, Sam! He's my _brother_!"

Sam shook my arm gently. "You don't want to be here when the ambulance comes."

Tears dripping from my face, I stroked my brother's cheek. "Sorry-y, Seth-h."

"It'll be OK, LeeLee." Sam soothed me, but his eyes were full of doubt. He led me outside. The ambulance drew up after a few minutes.

"Where's the injury?"

"In there." Sam said blankly, his arm wrapped around me whilst I wept.

Seth couldn't die... he was my brother. My stupid, idiotic brother that I loved with all my heart. I couldn't let him die, let his final words soothing _me_, instead of the other way round...

The paramedics rushed out of the abanded building, holding a stretcher between them. Seth was layed on it, a breathing mask covering his mouth, with a women hurriedly at their side, shining a light in his eyes.

"Seth!" I yelled, and began to struggle out of Sam's grip. "Don't leave without me!"

The pack was following, all but Quil, and Sam, who was with me.

"W-where's Q-Quil?"

"He hurt his arm. Not badly, though. Just broken in a few places. It'll only be a few days until he's back on the run."

"A-and Seth?"

Sam avoided my eyes. "It doesn't look too good, Leah."

"B-but w-what about M-Mom?"

Sam squeezed my hand. "I wish I knew, Lee. I'm sorry."

I screwed up my face, and two more hot tears drippled down my face.

I cried on his shoulder for a time that seemed like hours. I couldn't stop myself - the world had just decided to collapse on me and leave me stranded. It was a while before I started talking again.

"I-I wan-nt to see-e-e S-Seth."

Sam tensed. "Do you think thats a good idea, Leah? What if hes-" Sam cut off awkwardly. I was staring up at him, willing him to say the right thing.

"We'll catch a cab."

In the cab, the taxi driver sitting silent and moody, I prayed for my brother's life.

**Will Seth be fine? Or dead, like Sam fears?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	16. Hospital

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I'm really sorry how long this took to go onto Fanfiction. There was a problem with downloading the documents and adding chapters. I know I left you all hanging. I'm really sorry and I'm glad I can give you this chapter, even though it is three days later than I would have originally posted it.**

**-MeganJane.**

"I can't take this anymore, Sam." I said, my head in my hands. "I have to see him."

"He's having an operation, Lee."

I quivered. "Where's Mom?"

"I rang her."

We were given a small, private waiting room beside the 'Critical Emergency Ward'. Sam had poured endless cups of coffee from the small kettle, but none of us felt like drinking.

"Leah!" Mom burst through the waiting room door, her hair messy, her make - up smudged, tears rolling down her face.

"Mom!" I jumped up, ran towards my mother and hugged her tight. Behind her, Billy was rolled in by a very tired looking Jacob. I didn't avert my eyes to glance at them as they spoke to Sam.

"How's Seth doing?" Billy asked in a hushed tone.

"Not too good." Sam admitted in a almost silent whisper. "They fear the worst."

I hid my face in Mom's shoulder.

"Lee, darling, why are you even _in _England? I popped around to Billy's for a few minutes, thats all-"

"Mom, you were gone for hours." I pulled away from her. "You always are. You enjoy hanging round with a disabled idiot than hang out with your own kids."

"Thats not true, Leah."

"You don't want to be around us because we remind you of Dad!" I shouted suddenly, anger thrashing over me, making Jacob jump tiredly.

Mom gasped. We hadn't mentioned Dad since he'd passed.

"Darling..."

"You love Billy, Mom! More than you ever loved Dad, which makes you regret looking at us and knowing you betrayed him!" I screamed. "You betrayed Dad! You said you'd love him forever when he was _dying _but you lied! _You love Billy_!"

"That's enough, Leah!" Mom yelled, her voice too high with embrassment it was almost deafening.

I was panting. "No!" I yelled. "No! You promised Dad you would love him. You promised him! You _promised_!"

"Leah!" Mom yelled.

There was silence. Mom flopped down in a chair. I flung open the door, and after sticking up my middle finger to my Mother, I stormed out. There was different coloured routes for different wards, but I didn't look at the map. I'd look for Seth myself. After which seemed like hours, I found the door with 'Seth Clearwater' stuck on the door.

I lent against a wall, beside an open door, and stood there for a few minutes by myself, my eyes closed, my head thumping. I heard a sigh from the room behind me. I peered round the door, bracing myself.

"Seth!" I cried. An angry looking nurse frowned at me.

"No visitors!"

I screwed up my face, looking at my baby brother. He was layed on his back stiffly, his chin pointing towards the ceiling, a neck brace reaching his shoulders. On his arms, tubes that wrapped around each other lead to drips, and bleeping machines. His eyes were closed, and from the machine that bleeped beside him, he was alive, and doing fine.

"What are the injuries?" I whispered, feeling the need to be quiet.

The nurses face softened. "He's very poorly, dear. Several ribs are broken, which seems to be snapped with a great force. His leg is splintered, his face is badly brused and in many places, bones have been dislocated. They seem to be healing at too much of a fast rate, so they are getting worse. Also, he seems to have a fever, and his heart rate seems to be quickening by the minute. If I can talk to your Mother, dear, I could explain the faults in more detail. You are his sister, aren't you?"

My own heart beat quickening, I nodded.

"Well, I'll go fetch her, dear." As the nurse was bustling past my arm, a thought hit me.

"Erm, did you know a man called Harry Clearwater?" I gulped, my throat throbbing from the screaming match.

"It doesn't ring a bell, love. Why?"

"No reason. I just... knew him. He was my father."

"He won't have been on my watch, love."

With the nurse gone, I sat on the hard, aqua chair beside my brothers head.

"Oh, Seth." I stroked his tuft of black hair which was the only bit of his head visable with the bandages and tubes. "What have I got us into, eh?" I sighed. "Why does everything go wrong?"

**More to come! Please review!**

**Once again, review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	17. Slipping off the Edge

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

The whole pack - including Emily, who must have flown all the way from Washington when she'd heard the news about Seth - crowded into the small room where Seth, who was still deeply un-consious, still lay. Mom, I, Billy and Jacob were also there, until the same nurse I had spoken too before kindly asked for only family members to be in the room. Technically, we _were _all family, but all of the pack waited outside whilst me and Mom stayed ice cold and silent, sitting on either side of Seth, staring blankly at the wall.

After a few hours, Mom was called into a doctors office to speak to the head doctor. Whilst the nurse was gone, the pack crept back in, followed by Billy and Jacob.

"Guys, I'd like to talk to Leah alone." Stated Billy in his rich, deep voice after a few minutes, which sounded so important that all of the pack, even Sam, cleared in a few seconds.

My eyes stared at the cards instead of the man that was wheeled at the other side of Seth.

"Your not happy about me and your mother."

"No." I stared at the face of my sleeping brother.

"Why?"

My tooth bit my bottom lip. "Mom promised Dad."

"People break promises."

"I know that." I said through gritted teeth. "But he was _dying_. He was in the hospital bed, and, and..." I was sobbing.

Then the flashback swirled in front of my eyes.

_"I'm not going to make it, Sue." Dad whispered, his eyes drooping._

_"No, darling, don't say that, please!" Mom wept. "Your going to pull through for us."_

_"It's true, Sue, you know it is. You heard what the doctor said..."_

_"Not in front of the kids, please." Mom sobbed._

_"I want you to promise me something, before I go."_

_"Anything."_

_"You'll love me forever, won't you?"_

_"Oh, darling, don't be silly."_

_"Promise?"_

_"I promise."_

I was slipping off the edge I had been dangling off for so many months now.

"Leah, wake up!"

"I think I have some water in my bag. Hold on a sec."

"Give it here, Emily."

"Here it is."

"Give it, then."

"Your so impatient."

"Shut up."

I felt water dribble into my mouth, running down my chin. I didn't open my eyes. Coming back to reality was the last thing on my mind.

"How old is this water, Emily?"

"I don't know. A day?"

"It's not cold enough."

"How is that my fault?"

"Dunno."

"What even happened with Leah?"

"Panic attack, collapsed, fainted, Billy stood up and whacked her face with his wheelchair, who knows."

"That's enough, Quil."

"I was just trying to lighten the tension."

"Congrats, it didn't work."

More water dribbled onto my chin. I turned my head, away from the lukewarm water, and opened my eyes. Everything a blur, I looked up at the crowd of people above me. My eyes focused, and I saw that the whole pack, and Billy and Jacob were peering at me.

"Where's Mom?" I asked, my head banging.

"Not sure. I think she has a meeting with the head doctor again."

"Is Seth OK?" I enquired. That thought suddenly loomed on me. We were in the corridoor, me laying on the hard, orange plastic chairs outside of a door. "Where is he?"

No - one met my eyes.

"Answer me!"

"Seth has gotten worse, LeeLee." Sam whispered, his eyes a deep pit of agony, all of the humour drained.

"W-where is he?"

"They're operating."

"But... the nurse... The nurse said he'd be fine!"

"When they did the brain x - ray before the operation," Quil spoke now. "They saw a... oh God, I'm so sorry, Lee, they found a brain tumour."

My mouth dropped, and hung there. Everything flew around the room.

"A-A brain tumour?" I whispered. "How?"

I clutched onto the handle of the chair I was laying on.

"It had grown before he was injured." Emily said. "The injuries from Anthony made the tumour swell, and grow, doubling its-"

"Maybe we shouldn't be telling Lee this." Billy said suddenly.

"But now they've found it, Leah, they think they can remove it-"

"S-S-Seths got cancer?" I hissed, the room tilting so I felt sick.

"Lee, I'm so sorry."

I felt myself slipping again, but the shock kept me stuck in reality. "How long has he had cancer for?"

"A few months. He's got the early stages. They can cure it, Lee."

"What type?"

"We're not sure, Leah. They will only tell family - you can ask your Mom when she comes out of her meeting."

"I-Is he awake yet?"

"No signs of waking up."

I closed my eyes, my head banging, tears flowing freely down my face.

Seth was dying.

**Will Seth be OK? Will the injuries make the tragedy worse? More chapters to come.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	18. Awake

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"He should be waking up from the anchestic anytime soon." A nurse explained to Mom outside of the small waiting room we were previously given. There was blurry glass to see outside to the ward, and through the glass I saw my mother sobbing.

"What do you think the nurse is saying?" Embry whispered. "I can't hear them."

Emily shrugged.

"I'm sure he'll be fine, whatever they're saying." Sam said, which sounded soothing, but I knew he was only saying it for my sake. The doubt in his eyes was un - avoidable.

"Shh!" Quil hissed, his ear pressed up against the door in attempt to hear better. His arm, which was in a brace, healing by the second, swatted in Sams direction. "I'm trying to listen!"

I was right next to the glass, leaning against it. I could hear the voices outside fine.

"And about the tumour?"

"The doctors have found out the spot the tumour began to grow at. They dug the tumour out as much as they could."

"How did you even _find _it?"

"After your sons injuries, we did an x - ray on the brain to check for bleeding. Instead, we found the brain tumour. Your son Seth was quite lucky that we found the tumour when we did - if it weren't for his injuries, it would have gone un - noticed and it could have been fatal."

"So you he's OK?"

"The brain tumour is removed, but I'm afraid that the doctors will have to perform another operation this time physically _on _the brain."

"_Why?_"

"If you talk to your doctor, Miss Clearwater, he will explain this all too you clearly."

"I have spoken to Dr. Wilmott, Dr. Greene _and _Dr. Smith, but they haven't even _mentioned_ a _brain_ operation!"

"It was only confirmed today, Miss Clearwater -"

"Will my son be OK, right?" Mom asked in desperation.

"_I_ don't know, if you ask, Miss Clearwater-"

"It's _Mrs _Clearwater!" Mom said angrily, and pulled the door to our waiting room with force, making Quil stumble forwards and almost knock over Mom. Mom tryed to slam the door, but instead, they were danger proof, and closed very slowly and then shut with a click.

"They won't even tell me about my own son!" Mom wept. We all stared up at her with blinking eyes.

"How's Seth?"

"They've took the brain tumour out," Mom said in a rush of tears. "But they still have to operate on his _brain_!"

"What?"

"Why?"

"Will he be OK?"

"I don't know." Mom clasped both of her hands together tightly. "But I'm going to see Seth."

"I'm going too." I rose. Mom nodded, not looking in my direction, and sweeped out of the room in an instant. I stumbled after her.

She had been given a map of the hospital routes and grounds. She whipped it out of her handbag and began to read it silently.

"It's this way," Mom said blankly, but I grabbed her arm.

"I'm sorry, Mom."

She met my eyes for the first time. "I know, sweetheart."

She held onto my hand and smiled at me. I squeezed her warm palm gratefully. "Let's go see Seth."

We found his small waiting room quickly, and as we approached, we heard a croaky voice exclaim "I'm fine. Do I look ill?"

"Yes!" I said, rushing in. "Seth!"

"LeeLee!"

He was still lying down, his face pale, white and long, his body still in the horrible hospital robes, but his eyes were gleaming, his pale pink lips puckered into a smile.

"How you doin'?" Seth said weakly, though his grin said otherwise.

"Shut up, Seth. How do you think I'm doing?"

Seth took a wheezy breath, and then smiled again. "Not so good."

"Understatement of the century."

Seth laughed, but it was weak and faint.

"You look terrible, Seth."

"Thanks." Seth coughed, and then relaxed back into the cushions. "Just what I need - a cheery insult from Leah."

"Your still stupid old Seth."

"Your still mean old Leah."

I grinned at him. "What's it like in hospital?"

"The foods crap."

"I meant your medication, idiot."

"Good. This sexy nurse - Nurse Winterson - comes in to give me it. _Phwoar_!" Seth grinned faintly.

"Even in your situation, you think about things like that."

"That's me, you should know that by now. How long have I been your brother? Fifteen years. You already know I'm an idiot."

I laughed. "How's the pain?"

"I'm all drugged up. Can't feel a thing."

"How was theatre?"

"I didn't see _Lion King_, thats for sure."

"Do you remember it?"

"Nope. All a blur. Like the last few years of high school."

"You never miss a laugh, do you?"

"It's not in my irresistable nature."

"Sure. Irresistable." I said saracastically, but inside my heart beamed with pride. He sounded fine, apart from the weakness in his voice. There was no pain, he had said. Apart from the crappy food, life was good. He felt no pain, there was a sexy nurse - everything that Seth needed. Escpically the sexy nurse.

Mom stepped forward, and they began to talk heart to heart. Pain, how he was doing, why was he here, whilst I rushed out of the room to tell the pack the news. I burst the door open.

"Seth's awake!"

**Does Seth know about the brain tumour? Does he know that he will have to be operated on, and that he would be getting ten times worse? And worst of all - Will Seth die when all looks good?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	19. The Operation

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I'm so happy that Fanfiction have sorted out the bug which means I can WRITE! Thank you so much for all standing by me for this - I hope your enjoying the story!**

**Cheers,**

**-MeganJane.**

"Your kidding!" I said in pure bliss. "No, your joking!"

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Mom grinned for the first time in days. "They say by the end of this month - three weeks to go - he'll be OK, and ready to come home. He'll still have to have his medication, regular visits to the hospital - not in England, obviously - and he'll be in a wheelchair and all of that. He might even have a nurse with him. It all depends, Lee. Also, Sam and Carlisle had a talk over the phone. Seth might not be able to phase for quite a long time."

"Who cares!" I cried, and then was shushed by a frowning nurse for my loudness as she passed by. "Seth's coming home!" I grinned. "He's better!"

"Not yet, Leah. Seth's still really ill. They're going along with the brain op - theres a long and fancy word for it - so that might delay when he's coming home. And, the nurse said to me, his bones are setting wrong because of how quick his body repairs."

I gulped. "Are you trying to pick faults?"

"Of course not, Lee. I'm just trying to make you see how serious this is - but our boy is coming home!" Mom grinned at me, and I ran in for a hug.

Seth really was getting better, dispite the faults that Mom had told me. He would speak to you now - even though it was only for a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep.

Me and Mom were staying at a nearby hotel - and so was the pack. News had spread like a wildfire all over La Push and Forks - we even had the Cullens' checking in on Seth every few days.

"Mrs. Clearwater, could I have a word with you in my office, please?" Dr. Wilmott asked my mother.

We were in the waiting room again, waiting for news on the brain operation. It had been three months after the doctors had confirmed that Seth had brain cancer. They had wasted those precious months - months were Seth could have been recovering from the operation -with chemotheropy. I knew that this would help Seth, get him better - but I was in such a rush to get him back on his feet again I didn't consider how chemotheropy could change the whole situation around.

Mom stood up, and tried to smile at me and the pack, but it came out as a lopsided frown. She left the room after the doctor.

"What do you thinks happened _now_?" Colin said.

"Colin." Sam said sharply. "It might be good news."

"Sam's right." Emily gripped her fiance's hand and attempted a smile. "You know the doctors are thrilled with Seth's progress."

"But what about the tumour?" Brady hissed, as if he didn't want me to hear.

Emily and Sam looked at each other, and they both bit their lips, as if they had rehearsed it. Their nails both dug into each others hands for support.

"It'll be fine, guys. Stop worrying," Jared said, but his eyes swivelled to me.

After what seemed like hours, my mother came rushing in. She wasn't sobbing, like I had expected. She was smiling, though she was panting at the same time.

"T-the tumours gone!" Mom cried between pants, tears rolling blissfully down her face. "My baby boys OK!"

"I told you!" Jared said, standing up and hugging Mom. "Told you all."

Gestures were exchanged all around the small room. Sam rang the Cullens' to tell them the news.

My head was buzzing.

_Seth was going to be OK._

"Is he awake?" I asked. "I want to see him."

"It was a five hour op, Leah. He'll be unconsious for quite sometime." Mom said, downing my spirits.

"I'm gonna ring my Mom." Brady flicked his mobile open. "She likes Seth!" Brady said defensively when we all stared at him.

I was just itching to see my brother.

After he had awoken the next day, me and Mom went down the endless corridoors to his room.

He looked ten times worse, yet so much better.

His head was wrapped in some kind of metal brace, like they were trying to keep his bones and skin attached. More tubes ran through him, this time connecting to the brace which started in the middle of his head and was bolted into the bone at the back. The tubes lead into where the brace ended.

His face, though, was a totally different story.

The color was back into his face - his skin was now dark, not pale like the last time I had seen him. His eyes were alert, and his mouth was stretched into a smile.

"Seth!" I whispered, as though I was in church.

"Hey, LeeLee."

My eyes swelled with pride. I stroked his cheek.

"How was the operation?"

"Whilst it was happening, I had a dream I was in the desert. It was quite funny, actually. I met this hippo. I was like 'Hippos aren't in the desert!' and the hippo was like 'Then why am I here?' And I was like 'I'm telling you, hippos aren't in the desert.' and the hippo was like 'Well, people aren't usually in the desert.' He had a point, you know. " Seth grinned.

"You know I mean the pain, idiot, not your random dream."

"I was sore. And this brace is driving me insane. I think it's _actually_ _drilled_ into my skull."

"Yikes."

"Yeah, I can't say I was laughing when I woke up."

"Don't blame you."

"And now I'm just _tired._" Seth yawned, emphising his words. "Anyway, how are the pack doing?" Seth suddenly sounded sleepy, and his voice was heavy.

"Good. Seth, you need some sleep."

"Shut up." He said drowsly. "Your not my Mom."

"No, I am." Mom smiled. "Now get to sleep, young man!"

Seth yawned. "Aye aye, captain." And suddenly fell asleep.

As Seth was lightly snoring, I stretched out and stroked my little brother's cheek in a comforting way once again.

"You'll get better, Seth, you have to."

**Review, please!**

**-MeganJane.**


	20. A Toast to England

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Thanks for the new comment, and boosting me up to 30 reviews. Seth is still in London, because of the treatment he is receiving, and the nurse that Leah was talking too was on the Critical Emergancy Ward, and as her father was really ill, she was just wondering if she knew him before he passed. Just wanted to answer that so you weren't confused anymore! :) Anyway, on with the story.**

**-MeganJane.**

After two weeks, Seth had the brace taken off his head. When he came back - awake, for once, they had just injected him with anchestic - his head was all stitched up and bloody at the back.

"That looks terrible, Seth." Quil said, as Seth was pushed on a wheelchair into the room by the nurse I had spoken too before. The chair must have been heavy to push, as all of the drips and such equipment was attached onto the handles and slotted under plaster - like patches on Seth's arms.

"Could you feel it?" Emily asked.

"Not one bit," Seth assured her as he was lifted awkwardly onto the hospital bed with another nurse helping. "It was weird. I knew they were digging into me, but it just felt all numb."

"Ah, the wonders of the 21st century." Jared laughed.

"Yep. I don't know what it would have been like if this was the Victorian times, but boy, that would have hurt."

"How was the brain operation a few weeks ago? We forgot to ask." Sam said.

"Fine. Hey, did I tell you about the wacky dream I had?"

"Do I want to know?"

"Yeah, it was awesome. Right, I was in the desert, and this hippo walks up to me and goes-"

"A hippo?" Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Hippos are in the rainforest, idiot." Embry smirked.

"No, they're in places like Africa." Sam said.

"I read this thing about hippos and-"

"No, let me tell you about the dream!" Seth scowled, making us all laugh. "So, where was I?"

"You met a hippo in the desert. Which is impossible."

"Exactly." Seth nodded encouragely. "Thats why this dream was nutty."

"It was nutty, alright." I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Maybe we should leave Seth to rest." The nurse commented beside my brother. "You can talk to him later."

"Fine."

We departed the room.

"What are we gonna do now?" Jared pouted.

"Dunno, but Sue's got yet another meeting with the head doctor." Sam observed as Mom stepped into the head doctor's office a few yards down the corridoor.

"I wonder what they want now." Quil moved to the side as he spoke to let a stretcher through.

"Maybe about Sam's progress." Brady suggested.

"Yeah, thats probably it." Jacob nodded.

We made our way down to the cafe, and we got some lukewarm hot chocolate and a small basket of french fries to share between us.

"I can't believe the British call french fries 'chips'." Colin said.

"They're probably thinking the same about us Americans. 'I wonder why the Americans call chips 'French Fries'?'" Sam munched on a 'chip' whilst talking.

"Maybe. But, cmon, what the hell do they call potato chips?" Quil took a swig out of his cup of hot chocolate.

"Crisps." Jared said.

"Really?" Colin frowned. "Random."

"They say 'Jelly' too." I interjected.

"This country is weird."

"No, England's ace. Seth's operations are funded by the Government. Sue doesn't have to pay for his operations." Emily swallowed one of the few remaining chips and smiled. "Sounds like a pretty good country to me."

"Emily's right." Sam said. "This would cost Sue thousands of dollars in the US."

"At least Seth's getting better, regardless of the money." Jared said.

"Yeah, we really owe this hospital for that, don't we?" Emily grinned.

I held up my empty hot chocolate cup as a toast. We all lifted the cups and held them together.

"To England!" I cried.

"To England!" The pack repeated.

Just then, my mother came into the cafe and spotted us. She grinned, and came tottering towards us in her heels.

"They're moving Seth onto the normal A&E ward because he's so much more stable now. He'll be sharing a room with four other patients, so at least Seth can talk to other people his own age."

"Thats great, Sue." Sam smiled. He raised his hot chocolate cup again. "We were just doing a toast."

"Why?"

"To England!" Sam cried.

Sam was right; if it weren't for England, no way would we have been able to afford the operations this country had given Seth.

"To England!"

**Next up is a Seth P.O.V! Be sure to read!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	21. Chloe

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_**Seth P.O.V**_

They moved be into the A&E ward the following morning. I hated been in the hospital; if there was one thing wrong with you, if you even sneezed or coughed, you would be sent immediately to some kind of special doctor that shoved various objects into your mouth.

Great.

I suppose it wasn't just the hospital it's self - it was the agonising pain I struggled to hide. The way my bones were clicking together wrong sometimes left me twisting in agony.

It would be even harder to hide now I was in a room full of people.

They wheeled me into the ward at dinnertime. There was two stripped beds beside each other, with two older patients opposite them. All of the windows were open, letting in a cold, sharp wind. I was set in the furthest bed to the wall.

After I was tucked under the covers, I observed the patients I would be sharing a room with.

The bed next me me was stripped, but several cards, teddies and flowers were on the small bedside table. Maybe that patient had gone to theatre or something.

The patient exactly opposite me didn't seem to be the life of the party.

His skin was sagged and old; his eyes, cold and staring, were white but also bloodshot. He was almost bald, apart from some white hairs which stuck to the mans face with sweat. The man next to him could have been his twin; his eyes duplicated the other mans, every exact match, every wrinkle the exact same as each other.

"What are you staring at?" The second man snapped, glaring at me.

"Nothin'." I muttered.

"Oh, Rupert, leave the lad alone. He must be only thirteen, fourteen at the most." The first man sighed.

"Arnold, I've had the last with rebeling youngsters." The other man replied in anguish. "Why are you even in here, boy?"

Oh, crap. Mom would have made up a story for me. She even told me it, but I was so drowsy I didn't take any of it in. I racked my brain.

Nothing.

"Erm, it's kind of all a blur, _Rupert_?"

"Thats Mr. Ruins to you, lad. "Never called a man by his first name in my day." Rupert scowled.

"Oh, Rupert, give over." Arnold sighed, and then looked at me. "He's always grumpy nowadays."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Rupert barked, but he was already slipping to sleep. After a few seconds, snores filled the room.

"Sorry about my brother." Arnold apologized. "So, whats your name, chap?"

"I'm Seth. Seth Clearwater." I paused. "Are you two twins?"

"We used to be triplets." Arnold hesitated, like he didn't want to talk about it. "Lost him in the war."

"I'm so sorry."

"Enough talking about me." Arnold decided after a minute of silence. "So, only just got moved into the hospital today?"

"No, I got moved in about six months ago. I've been in the Critical Emergancy Ward."

"My God, boy, what did you get up to to end up in there?"

"Like I said, I can't remember. But they thought I had bleeding to the brain."

"Did you?"

"No." I sighed. "They found a brain tumour."

"Oh, lad, now _I'm_ sorry."

"Thanks. I'm getting better, though, or they wouldn't have moved be here, right?"

"Course they wouldn't have, Saul."

"Seth."

"Sorry, my memory isn't as good as it was when I was your age!"

I cracked a smile. "So, why are you here?"

"Heart failure." Arnold sighed. "But, like you said, I must be getting better, or they wouldn't have moved me."

"Yeah." I said. "So, why's Mr. Ruins in here?"

"Same thing. Maybe it was linked in our blood."

"Maybe. At least you two are getting better, anyway."

"Everyday is a newborn challenge, but we're coping."

At that moment, the door swung open, and in came a girl in a wheelchair.

She was beautiful.

She had my every thought it that one second.

Her hair was golden, shimmering, in my eyes, in the dim hospital light. Her face was covered in the same shade of freckles, even on her small nose. Her eyes were dim blue, but they were the first thing to catch my eye in that instant.

I was immediately in love.

I didn't notice the bruises on her perfect face, the scratches on her arms.

I was wound up in her beauty.

She was layed in the bed beside me. She looked so tired. Her eyelids were drooping. She had tubes draped across her, but they were only about three or four leading to the same machine.

Even though she was on the edge of sleep, she turned to face me, her eyes almost closed.

"Hi." I said breathlessly.

"Hey." She murmured.

"I'm Seth."

She yawned. "Chloe."

Chloe.

Was she my imprint? I felt an instant pull towards her, something I couldn't ignore. She was beautiful.

She had changed my entire life in one second.

Was she the one I was destined to be with?

**Uh - oh.**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	22. Imprint?

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**From now on, all of the chapters will be of Seths P.O.V, unless I say otherwise :) BTW, nope, I'm not American, but the story of Twilight is set in America, and Leah and Seth are American, so I've tried to make it as realistic as possible when they're writing in their P.O.V. Oh, and Cell phone. I'll need to remember that :) And the Alaska comment, I've had that before, but cheers for just reminding me :) I'll have to change the document.**

**Anyway, Enjoy reading!**

**-MeganJane.**

It was weird.

Had I imprinted or not? This girl, Chloe, was beautiful. But was I just crazily in love with her, or was she the one I was destined to be with?

I needed Sam to help me, yet I knew I'd never be able to talk to him alone with the other three people in the room.

Chloe had slept through the first day I knew her, but in the night, I awoke hearing her sobbing. It was pitch black; if I put my hand in front of my face, I couldn't see it.

"Chloe?" I whispered. "Is that you?"

There was a sniffle, then her mattress creaked as she rolled over. There was silence, but then her lamp beside her bed switched on. Her face, looking more bruised than ever in the dim light that shone on her face, looked wet and tired.

"Chloe, you must have been crying for hours." I felt a pang. I should have stayed awake to comfort her.

Chloe nodded, and gulped down some of her tears.

"Whats wrong?"

Chloe just shook her head.

"Tell me."

Chloe started sobbing again.

"Chloe, tell me."

Chloe gulped down her tears again. "I want to go _home._"

"Why?"

Chloe wiped away on of her tears. "Because when I'm in here I know how serious this is. I know how he'll always hunt me down-"

"What?" I hissed. "Who will hunt you down?"

Chloe wiped her wet cheeks. "Andrew."

"Who's Andrew?"

"I broke up with him the day before I came into hospital. We were fighting, and I said we're done. I left, and he followed me. We argued for a bit more, until he got into his car. I thought he was going to drive away, but instead, he rammed the car into me."

"Oh."

"And I was stuck. And screaming. And sobbing. He got out of the car and put his face to mine and said 'Die.' He just left me there, alone. The tire was crushing me. I knew I was going to die. But then this women found me. She rang the ambulance and she just waited there with me and spoke to me and tried to make everything OK when I knew it wasn't. I just wish she left me there to die. He's just going to hunt me down and...and..." Chloe was crying again.

"Don't say that." I stretched my hand out to comfort her. "I will personally kill him if he decides to find you."

She squeezed my hand gratefully. "Thank you."

"Look, I've got something to tell you..."

Chloe looked at me, tears still rolling. "What?"

"I think I'm in love with you, Chloe."

Chloe stared, and then frowned. "But you don't even know me."

"I know. There's just something... there. I need to talk to Sam."

"Who's Sam? Your brother?"

"No, a very close friend who knows about these things."

There was silence, my hand still in hers, until she piped up again.

"I think I'm in love with you too."

In the stretched out silence, I grinned. Even after what Andrew had done to her, the emotional pain she had gone through, she was prepared to let it pass. For what felt like hours, I stared at the ceiling, thinking about what I would tell Sam.

I had the chance the following morning. Sam had came to see me, as only one person, unless family, were aloud in at a time in the public wards.

The two brothers, Arnold and Rupert, were dozing. Chloe had gone off to have one of her ribs taped up early morning. This was my chance.

"Having fun?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, its just a ball of laughs." I said back. Then I paused. "Hey, Sam..."

"Hmm?"

"I've met this girl..."

"And?"

"I think I've imprinted, Sam."

Sam stared down at me. "You do?"

"Yeah,"

"Your truly in love with this girl?"

"Sam, have I imprinted?"

"Well, if you have, we need to tell her everything."

"OK."

"What's her name?"

"Chloe."

"OK, when she comes in I'll talk to her."

"But Sam," I said. "What if I haven't imprinted?"

Sam sighed. "We'll find out soon enough. If you have imprinted on her, she should feel the same way."

"OK."

As if on cue, Chloe was wheeled in at that moment. She was awake, but looked on the edge of sleep. Two nurses swiftly lifted her into the hospital bed, re-ajusted some wires, and left.

"Hi, Chloe." Sam said softly, edging over to her.

"Hi." Chloe said sleeply.

"I want to talk to you about something."

"Sure." Chloe yawned. "How do you know my name?"

"Because my friend Seth here," Sam gestured over to me. "has told me all about you."

"Seth fancies me, you know." I knew Chloe didn't know what she was saying, she was too tired to take what words came out of her mouth, but I still blushed.

"Does he?" Sam laughed lightly. "Do you love him?"

"Not sure." Chloe yawned again. "He _is _cute, though."

My heart skipped a beat.

"But do you love him?"

Chloe yawned again. The sound was getting irritating, but I ignored it. "I suppose," Chloe said tiredly. "He's really cute. Did I mention that?"

"Once or twice." Sam smiled.

"He told me he was in love with me the other night, you know."

"Yeah," Sam said. "I think we'll carry on this conversation when your more awake."

"I'm _wide_ awake." Chloe told Sam, but then she drifted to sleep.

**Review! They encourage me to write!**

**-MeganJane.**


	23. Awkward Conversations

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I'm really sorry about the late update. This chapter had been on my laptop for days, I just kept forgetting to finish it off. Also, I wrote a one-shot Harry Potter fanfiction for a change, but I'm back to Twilight now and ready to carry on the chapters. If you've forgotten, I'll just refresh your memory of the last chapter.**

_**Breathing Isn't as Easy as it Seems - Re-cap of the last chapter.**_

_**"Seth fancies me, you know." I knew Chloe didn't know what she was saying, she was too tired to take what words came out of her mouth, but I still blushed.**_

_**"Does he?" Sam laughed lightly. "Do you love him?"**_

_**"Not sure." Chloe yawned again. "He is cute, though."**_

_**My heart skipped a beat.**_

_**"But do you love him?"**_

_**Chloe yawned again. The sound was getting irritating, but I ignored it. "I suppose," Chloe said tiredly. "He's really cute. Did I mention that?"**_

_**"Once or twice." Sam smiled.**_

_**"He told me he was in love with me the other night, you know."**_

_**"Yeah," Sam said. "I think we'll carry on this conversation when your more awake."**_

_**"I'm wide awake." Chloe told Sam, but then she drifted to sleep.**_

**Enjoy the new chapter!**

**-MeganJane.**

Sam carried on the conversation with Chloe the next day. The two brothers opposite me and Chloe were awake, but they didn't seem to take in our conversations anyway, so Sam ignored them as he walked in. He went straight to Chloe, who was flicking through _Top of the Pops, _showing me some of the posters and reading out quotes. She looked up at him as he stopped at the foot of her bed.

"Hey," Sam greeted her.

"Hi." She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"Sam?" Sam said. "Sam Uley? Remember me?"

Chloe's eyes darted to me and back to Sam. She closed her magazine and put on the side table.

"I'm a close friend of Seth's." Sam explained.

She eyed his muscled body with raised eyebrows. To her, he would have looked strong. Maybe even violent. From the startled expression on her face, these were the things she was thinking.

"Is that true, Seth?" Chloe inquired.

I nodded. "He spoke to you yesterday."

Chloe frowned and said nothing. It was obvious she couldn't remember a word of the conversation between her and Sam.

"You were pretty tired." Sam said.

"Yeah, yeah. What do you want, anyway?" Chloe said.

"Are you in love with Seth?"

Chloe's eyebrows almost met in the middle. "What? How is that your business?"

"Chloe, you see-"

"How do you know my name?" Chloe cried out. "Why are you suddenly involved in everything?"

"Chloe, calm down, I just need to-"

"I'm not talking to you, I don't know who you are!" Chloe decided loudly. "Talk to Seth all you want, but I don't see why I'm involved!" Chloe nodded, and flopped down onto the pillows. She grabbed her _Top of the Pops _and began to moodily read.

Sam sighed, and sat on the hard orange plastic chair beside my bed.

"What's up with her?" Sam whispered to me, his eye's drifting towards her face before snapping back to me.

I shrugged. "She had her rib taped up yesterday. She still might be in pain."

Chloe pulled the curtain to block our view from her.

"Women, eh?" Sam said.

"It's not her fault." I said, irritated. "If she's in pain, just leave her, or call a nurse. We shouldn't be badgering her with a bunch of questions."

I hoped that was the problem with Chloe, not that she didn't like me. But... what if she didn't love me back? What if what she said the previous night was just the sleep talking? I had to find out. The question was constantly on my mind... Did Chloe love me back?

I just had to find out.

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	24. Leaving

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_"I heard that you, settled down, that you, found a girl, and your, married now. I heard that your dreams came true, cos' she gave you things I didn't, give to you..."_

"You've seriously never heard of Adele?" Chloe inquried, pressing pause on her iPod.

Chloe seemed fine the next day when Sam was gone. She was laughing and joking, and seemed astonished I didn't know about a singer called Adele.

"Never heard of her."

"You must be joking!" Chloe said. "Yeesh, _everyone _has heard of her! Well, the song that was just playing was called 'Someone Like You', and then there's my second favourite 'Rolling in the Deep'."

"I'm sure there great, Chloe, I just have no idea about who your talking about."

"She sings about her life. She's insperational."

"Maybe I'll listen to her one time."

"Maybe you should."

Chloe's smile was wiped off her face as Sam walked into the room. It was obvious she was still touchy about the previous day. Sam looked at Chloe, hesitated, and then sat by my bed.

But Chloe surprised everyone.

"Sam?" She asked.

Sam looked startled. He swallowed, looking at me and back at Chloe. "Yeah?"

"Have _you _heard of Adele?"

"Of course I have." Sam said. "Everyone has."

"Ha!" Chloe laughed in my direction.

"She sings that 'Like You' song, right?"

"Yep, 'Someone Like You'. She sang it at the Brits."

"Nice." Sam said, seeming pleased about how Chloe had just forgiven him for asking personal questions yesterday, when she seemed so angry about it. "I do like that song, though. My wife Emily ordered it off Amazon, the full album."

"Yeah, I've got it. Adele 21."

"Hm."

"Chloe?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Nah, this medication I'm on makes me crabby. God, how old do I sound?"

We all started laughing.

"But Chloe," Sam said, serious now. "It's kind of important that I ask you if you love Seth."

"But why?" Chloe asked, just as the door swung open. A nurse came in, and smiled at Chloe.

"Dr. Wilmott has your mother in his office. Their considering taking you off the pills and sending you home."

Chloe's adorible face lit up with happiness. "You mean I can go home?"

"I'm sure Dr. Wilmott will tell you it all, but yes, they're thinking about it."

"Yes!" Chloe reached to squeeze my hand. "You hear that, Seth? I'm going home!"

"Great." I said, though my stomach was tying into a knot. "That's... great."

The nurse helped Chloe into her wheelchair, but Chloe looked so strong now it looked as if she could swing right out of the chair and _run_ to the doctors office. She gave me and Sam a cheery wave, and went through the door, the nurse pushing her.

After Chloe had gone, Sam turned to me. "Seth..."

I was breathing shallowly. "She can't leave now."

"Look, if she's better, she can go. After you leave, you can find her again."

"It's not about her leaving. I'm so happy for her."

"Well... what?"

"It's if Andrew hunts her down, Sam."

"Who's Andrew?"

"Her ex-boyfriend that ran over her in his car."

"What, by accident?"

I shook my head.

"Oh." Sam was silent for a few minutes before he piped up again. "He'll be in prison now, Seth."

I shook my head again. "He's disappeared. He went of the face of the Earth a few hours before the police went for him."

"But... they would have found him now."

"No. The hospital has the news here, you know. The BBC. They think he commited suicide, jumped into the sea in Cornwall, where people last saw him. They also have seen him on CCTV, going onto the last train coming out of Kings Cross."

"But Seth-"

"They say he's got a history of violence, beat up his previous girlfriends. They won't name him, or Chloe, but everytime he comes up on the TV, Chloe points him out. She's terrified, Sam."

"Seth-"

"I'm just scared he'll come for her. She's still ill - some of her ribs are broken and she has trouble breathing because of the pain. She also had terrible nightmares about him so she snuggles into her old teddybear she had as a kid. I know almost everything about her and from that I know - She can't leave here."

"Seth, calm down-"

"Her favourite colour is pale pink because it reminds her of her bedroom at home. She has a pet dog called John because she loves John Lennon from the Beatles. Her favourite chocolate is mint areo, but she loves crunchies as well. Her favourite singer is Adele. Her favourite book is 'The Secret Garden', and-" I was sobbing now, something I hardly ever do nowadays.

"Seth-"

"I love her, Sam. So much."

"She's gonna be fine, Seth, I promise."

**Will Chloe be fine?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	25. Impatient Waiting

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I'll try and answer the questions that have been written in my latest reviews in this chapter. Thanks for reviewing, I love seeing what you have to say about my stories!**

**-MeganJane.**

"Well, you seem to be getting better quite finely," Said the nurse beside my bed.

"That's wonderful." Mom smiled. "That's great, isn't it, Seth?"

I had pretended to listen to the medication talk between my Mom and the nurse, but I was distracted. Chloe _still _hadn't come back, and she hadn't took her things with her. Her iPod was still on her bedside table, her comfort teddy still hiding under her covers. Her books were still poured all over her bed when she had searched for a new book to read. I knew she would still be coming back, but when?

I nodded, my eyes still on the door.

"And what about the tumour?" Mom asked.

"The doctors have done a fine job of digging the tumour out. He'll go for his scheduled brain scan in a few days, to see if it has re-turned, but from the recent brain x-rays, Seth seems to be getting along fine. If the cancer does return, though, we will have to operate again." The nurse told Mom.

"Do you think it'll come back?" Leah asked anxiously. The pack had been aloud into the small room for this rare occasion.

"It's hard to say, but if Seth carrys on like this, everything should be fine."

"And when do you think he'll be able to come home?"

"You'll have to ask Dr. Wilmott for that one."

"Dr. Wilmott is in charge of _everything._" Jared rolled his eyes.

"He _is _head doctor, idiot." Paul said, smacking Jared on the back of his head.

"Cut it out!" Rupert, the old man who had grumpily demanded I called him Mr. Ruins, snapped. "Not everyone is as young as you!"

"Sorry." Jared mumbled, going red as the rest of the pack, apart from Leah and Sam, howled. Rupert moodily put in his earplugs.

"Teenagers." He sulked.

"So, how's everything going, Seth?" Brady asked, stepping forward and blocking my view of the door.

"Fine." I said, peering around Brady's developing muscles to watch the door again.

Brady glanced at the door thinking their was something to look at, and then faced me again. "What?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"You seem distracted." Leah commented.

"I just thought I saw something, that's all." I lied, not wanting the pack to know in front of Mom and Leah. I wanted to keep it a secret anyway, until I found it if it was true.

"You've been staring at the door for half an hour." Quil raised his eyedbrows.

"Oh. Sorry."

"It's fine, we're just wondering what's up." Colin said.

"Nothing's up." I said, my head turning towards them but my eyes still on the door. "How's patrols?"

"Seth, we can't _do _patrols at the moment." Jared rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"We're in England?" Paul said.

"Oh, yeah." I said, not paying attention. "Then who's doing patrols?"

Quil smacked a hand to his forehead. "_No-one_, idiot."

"Oh."

"Dude, what's up?" Colin asked.

"I'm lying in a hospital bed with half of my ribs broken."

"You know that's not what I meant." Colin sighed. "Your all twitchy."

"And distracted." Jacob added, who had been lurking at the back of the group with Billy.

"Yeesh, I'm _fine._" I said.

But I wasn't, I wasn't, I wasn't.

Where the _Hell _was Chloe? It had been an hour and a half now, but it seemed so much longer.

My fingers twitched impatiently, tapping on the metal railings attached to my hospital bed. Leah seized my fingers, and placed them onto my stomach into a natural looking position.

"Seth, why so anxious?" Mom asked.

"I'm _not_." I grumbled. The door opened, and my heart skipped a beat - but it was just a nurse, my nurse, come to say that visiting time was almost over. My fingers started tapping again.

"We better go, Seth." Paul said. "Get better soon, buddy."

"Thanks." I said, my eyes still on the door.

"Cya," The rest of the pack, Mom, and Billy said, and left.

Now I was on my own, and the silence made the time seem so much longer. Arnold and 'Mr Ruins' were dozing, Rupert's earplugs still in place. The silence was endless. The corridoors had quietened down now visiting time was over. I wanted something to fill the silence. I scrambled for the remote, and saw that the remote was on Chloe's bedside table. I stretched towards it, but I was a few centermetres off.

I hadn't stood up in months, so I had something to prove. I knew this was strictly not aloud, but I was getting better, the nurses kept saying it, so surely I could take a few small steps to Chloe's bed and back.

I swung my legs out of bed. I was barefoot, and the tiles were cold on the bottom of my feet as I shakily stood up, leaning against the wall for support. I began to shuffle towards Chloe's bed.

I didn't notice the wire.

Chloe's iPod was charging, but she had to use the plug socket beside my bed because she didn't have one. And as I was walking, my foot caught the white wire, and I tripped over it, smashing my face against Chloe's bedside table and stumbling to the floor.

My ribs whined in protest, but apart from that, I seemed to be OK. The pain on my face had already healed, but the dilemma I faced now getting up and back into bed before the nurses started a lecture about listening and 'taking it easy, your still a very sick boy.'

I sat up awkwardly, my ribs feeling crushed.

"Nice job, Seth." I told myself sarcastically. Using the metal bar that was on either side of the hospital bed, I hauled myself up, grabbing the remote on the way, and collapsed into the bed.

I switched on the TV, rubbing my ribs on my right side. I watched the TV for a bit until Andrew came on. I couldn't stand to look at his face, so I switched it off immediately.

Chloe couldn't face him again, could she?

**All questions shall be answered...**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	26. Depression

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

Chloe's departure was announced the next day. Hearing it from herself made it worse. I avoided eye contact as her mother and father - I guessed, as they both had the same eye colour as her - packed up her things. Chloe kept glancing in my direction, expecting me to say farewell, but my eyes were glued to the TV, yet my mind wasn't.

She had to go. She just had to leave me.

As Chloe's Mom finished packing her things, Chloe turned to face me.

"I'm going now," She said softly.

"OK." I said, trembling.

She sensed my anxiety, and turned to her parents and said: "Can you wait outside, please? I need to talk to Seth."

After her parents had left the room, she stretched out for my hand, but I snatched it away from her.

"Seth..."

"You just had to leave..."

"It wasn't my choice!"

"You could have said your not ready."

"But I _am_, Seth!"

"Hm."

"What's up with you?"

"Nothing. Just make sure that Andrew doesn't beat you down." I said bitterly.

She flinched. "Shut up."

"You know what? If I was him, I'd of finished the job!" I shouted.

Her eyes grew big. "I can't believe you just said that." She murmured.

Her pained expression hit my chest like a bullet. "Chloe, I'm so sorry..."

"No, no, that's fine." She said angrily. She paused. "Maybe if you're lucky, he _will _finish the job."

"Chloe, wait!"

Chloe had strambled into her wheelchair with great difficulty, which was parked beside her bed, and began to wheel herself away, opening the door with her good hand.

"Chloe!"

The door slammed shut behind her.

"Chloe, wait!" I shouted.

Arnold was watching with wide eyes, but when I looked at him angrily, his gaze flicked back to his portible television.

I threw my head back onto the pillow.

I couldn't sleep that night; the hospital seemed out of place without Chloe there in the bed beside me, putting Adele on softly on her docking station, telling me her secrets and dreams, soothing me back to sleep. I had returned the favour by sneaking her sweets that Mom had brought, I told her my dreams (I couldn't tell her my secrets - if I announced I was a giant wolf, the nurse would probably send me to an asylum) and talked ot her until she drifted to sleep.

I wondered if she missed me, that night as I was staring up at the ceiling. Would she have missed me? I loved her so much my heart ached.

The days flew by yet dragged somehow after that. The nurses stripped Chloe's bed, and she was soon replaced by another patient, Roy, who was middle - aged, and was recovering over a badly broken leg and rib after he had slipped at an ice rink with his family. He seemed friendly enough, but the pain about Chloe didn't fade.

Saying I missed her didn't explain the empty, aching feeling in my chest. Instead of getting better, I slowly slipped into depression. Because of that, I was moved into a 'special' ward, but knowing why I was in there made everything worse.

Instead of having anyone to talk to, like Roy or Arnold, I was alone in a small room. There was no TV to distract myself from. I also had a new hospital gown - instead of apple green, we had a sickly orange - and for safety reasons, I wore a sort of bracelet around my ankle, which read '338976 - SETH CLEARWATER'. I felt like a child, humiliated as I was constantly watched over, spoken to slowly as if I was a doll, even washed and dressed by a nurse.

I could have spoken up for myself I just... didn't. I didn't feel the _need _to anymore.

My daily routine stayed the same every day; A nurse woke me up, fed me some porridge, washed me and dressed me into a fresh gown. Then I would sit in bed, staring blankly at the wall, until tea time when I was fed a small meal. Then I was washed again, placed in a different gown, and then they put me to bed.

Life was the same, day after day after day.

But the pattern had something missing:

Chloe.

**I can't resist telling you - the next chapter will change Seth's life forever. He'll never be the same. Never. So be sure to read the next chapter - and review!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	27. The Violent Attack

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_**Two weeks later.**_

Sam came to visit me that morning. Since this was the mental ward, visitors could only visit their loved ones twice a month, and only one person at a time, as it might 'damage their recovery.' That meant Sam had been nominated - Mom had seen me the first time - to see me.

Sam had tried to make conversation with me, but I only responded with grunts. We sat in an awkward silence until I saw two policemen outside of the door, talking to head doctor, Dr. Wilmott. They weren't facing in the direction of the door so they couldn't be planning to come in, so I thought nothing of them, but watched with curious eyes.

Sam followed my gaze to the door.

"What's going on?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"Not sure." Sam said, twisting round in the chair to get a better look.

We watched the policemen talking, to us silently, looking grave. Dr. Wilmott put a hand over his mouth in shock.

"What's going on?" I repeated.

"I'll find out."

Sam opened the door, and sat outside. The door closed behind him. I could hear voices, but they were muffled and not understandable.

Why would the police be here? I'd been in the hospital for over four months now, and I'd never seen the police, only doctors and nurses.

Sam was out there for a very long time.

As I waited, my thoughts drifted to Chloe.

I wondered how she was. She'd been out for two weeks, almost three. She should have been walking around now, maybe even seeing some friends and family, going on day trips, getting her life back together. I wanted to know if Anthony had been caught, punished for what he did.

The door swung open, and Sam stood there. He was avoiding my eyes shamefully.

I stared at him. "What's wrong?"

He gulped.

There was something definitely wrong. My heart began to thump. "What?"

"Seth..." He whispered. "It's Chloe."

And from that moment on I knew she was dead.

My head started to thump in the same tempo as my heart. I gulped, and struggled to find the air again.

"H-how?"

Sam didn't respond.

"How!" I said, louder now, my brain buzzing.

"Andrew found her." He whispered.

The room started revolving.

"Of course." I said in a hushed whisper. "Of course."

Chloe, the love of my life, was gone.

And I began to sob.

She was gone. Andrew had found her - her last moments made me feel sick. What had he done to her? Knifed her? Ran over her again? Pushed her off a bridge? All I knew is: he'd have tried to make Chloe's last moments as painful as possible.

Hours went on, but the tears didn't stop. The pain hurt to much.

She was gone.

I had to find out what happened to her, but the hours that I spent mourning Chloe through tears, I didn't speak.

I loved her. So much. And now that monster had taken her away from me.

"Sam." I croaked after many long hours. "Sam, how did she die." I didn't say is as a question; I said it like a statement.

Sam stiffened.

"Sam." I said croakily. "Tell me, please, I need to know."

"They don't know."

"Don't lie, Sam."

"No, trust me, they don't know. S-she was just found in an alleyway."

I bit my bottom lip. "Was she dead then?"

"No." Sam said. "She died on the way to the hospital."

"I _need _to know what happened to her, Sam."

"I know. I'll bring you the paper tomorrow."

Sam kept to his word; _The Daily Mail _was on my bedside table when I awoke the next morning. I hadn't slept much, actually - and when I had, I was in an alleyway, dying...

Chloe was on the front page, her and Andrew when they used to be together. She was smiling, her flushed face next to Andrew's. He was grinning, his arms wrapped around her waist.

_**Chloe Davision, aged just fifteen, was found just five nights ago in a dark alleyway, seven miles away from her home in West London, **_**The Daily Mail **_**can exclusively reveal. Caught on CCTV footage, the culprit in this attack was no other than Andrew Mullet, the seven teen year old boy who had previously put the girl in hospital after running over her in his car after an argument. However, Andrew seemed to have disappeared despite a quarter of the police forces in West London searching for him.**_

_**Two weeks after Chloe had left the hospital, she was found in an alleyway close to death after being attacked for the second time by her ex - boyfriend. On CCTV cameras, it shows Andrew Mullet and other gang members attacking the girl. Mullet was holding a gun, but it was not used in the violent attack.**_

_**Chloe Davision died on the way to the hospital after bleeding to the brain.**_

_**Mullet was found three days ago hiding in an abandoned bowling alley with other gang members. Andrew Mullet pleaded guilty in the High Court yesterday, and was sentenced twelve years in prison. The other gang members associated with the attack given a two year sentence.**_

_**By Sarah Smith.**_

At least Andrew had payed for what he did, but that didn't satisfy my urge to kill him for what he had done to Chloe.

**Poor Chloe... and poor Seth too! Keep reading!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	28. Precautions

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Aw, how sweet are you guys? I'm so glad your liking my story **_**Breathing Isn't as Easy as it Seems**_**. It makes me happy to know your enjoying my story as much as I am writing it!**

**-MeganJane.**

_A man in a dark hood shoved me against a cold wall in a dark alleyway. Other hooded boys stood around him, yelling abuse. The leader held me up against the wall, keeping me there. _

"_Let me go!" I roared, but they didn't listen. The leader laughed, grabbed my head and smashed it against the wall. My sight was fuzzy now, but that didn't stop my fight to escape out of the man's grip. I was punched in the gut, forcing me to double up, so they could get a better aim to bust my head open. Warm blood trickled down my face._

"_What do you want?" I screamed._

"_To give you what you deserve."_

"_What did I do!"_

_The man replied with another punch to the gut._

I woke up panting, drenched in sweat. I glanced at the clock; 2AM. For the past two weeks, I'd had the same nightmare over and over: I was Chloe, dying.

I wanted to write to Andrew, to tell him how much he had hurt me, emotionally killed me, but when my nurse handed me a pen and paper, I couldn't find the words to put. _You killed my imprint? I hate you? I want you to rot in Hell? _But of course I couldn't out the words that were swirling in my head as I nearly broke the pen in my too strong hand. I needed to tell him how my life would be totally different. I wanted him to make him hang his head. I wanted him to feel guilty. I wanted him to spend every day of the twelve years he was locked in prison to be the worst days of his life.

_Dear Andrew,_

_How could you? _How _could you? You destroyed one of the only things in my life that brought me happiness: Chloe. She made the days I'm trapped in this hospital worthwhile. Yet you decided to take life away from her; just because she didn't love you anymore. Andrew, that is sick. You deserve everything that will be thrown at you in the next twelve years. To tell you the truth: I hope you have the worst days possible of your life because trust me, it'll get worse when you and me come face to face when you get out. I will make you pay for what you did to Chloe, because, she changed my life. I loved her. And yet you decided that since she didn't love you, you'd kill her. I hope you go mad in that prison because then you'll experience everything that I'm going through now._

_You sicken me._

_From, Seth. _

I waited several weeks for his reply. And when I got it, it made me so mad that I crumbled it up in disgust just seconds after reading one of the only words on the paper.

_Dear Seth, _

_Sorry._

_From,_

_Andrew._

He was sorry? I'd poured my heart out on that page, and the best he could do was 'sorry'?

The funeral was held two weeks after Chloe's death. I wasn't sure if they'd let me go; after all, according to them, I was nuts. However, Sam surprised me. He came in on Sunday morning, the day of the funeral, with a wheelchair and a cross looking nurse.

"I'm not sure about this." The nurse frowned.

"Why, what's going on?" I asked.

"I'm taking you to Chloe's funeral." Sam told me.

"I should get permission first from Dr. Wilmott..." The nurse said.

"Oh, come on, nurse, Chloe meant so much to Seth." Sam pleaded.

"I don't know..."

"Go get Dr. Wilmott, then." Sam sighed. "But tell him how healthy Seth's looking, eh?"

The nurse frowned at me, and left. Sam wheeled the chair beside my hospital bed.

"How you doing?"

"Fine, thanks. Are you really going to take me to the funeral?"

"Yeah, if Dr. Wilmott lets me."

We waited impatiently. Dr. Wilmott came in a few minutes later, the nurse shuffling behind.

"How are you feeling today?" Dr. Wilmott said, looking at my health chart.

"Better than ever."

"Good." Dr. Wilmott flicked the piece of paper over to examine the next one. "Do you feel prepared to go to Chloe Davision's funeral?"

I nodded, a lump in my throat. "Sam'll take good care of me, doc."

Dr. Wilmott looked down at Sam, and sighed. "A nurse will have to accompany you."

"Fine." Sam said, rising from the hard orange chair.

"What time is this funeral at, may I ask?"

"It starts at 10AM, so we better get moving." Sam said, standing behind my wheelchair.

"Where is it?" Dr. Wilmott asked.

"I've got everything covered, doc. Just leave it to me."

Dr. Wilmott didn't look to sure, but he left me, Sam and the nurse by and into the corridor.

"Are you ready, kiddo?" Sam asked me once we were out of the mental ward.

"Yep." I said as Sam wheeled be out of the hospital doors.

**Next up is the funeral, and Seth finds out what the Cullen's had been hiding before...**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	29. The Funeral

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I recently had to delete an anonymous review on this story. Please keep your mean comments to yourselves; reviews are to compliment stories, not to insult them! **

**- MeganJane.**

"Seth?" Mom said, getting out of her car, Leah following, just as me, Sam and the nurse went through the hospital doors. They must have been coming to visit me.

The fresh air was a shock to my warm face; I hadn't been outside for half a year. "Sam? What's going on?" Mom asked.

"I'm going to Chloe's funeral." I said determinedly.

"What?" Mom said. "Who's Chloe?"

"Chloe Davision's funeral, Mom."

"Chloe Davision's funeral? How on earth do you know Chloe?"

"She was on the same ward as me." I explained.

"Chloe and Seth were close." Sam interjected.

Mom's eyes flickered between me and Sam.

"Seth, what's going on?" Leah asked me. I took my hand in hers. She squeezed my palm.

"I'll tell you, LeeLee, I promise." I squeezed her hand before releasing it. "But we have to go or I'll be late."

Leah looked down at me. "I'm coming too."

So me, Sam, Leah, and the annoyed nurse got into Sam's ancient Ford and drove to St. Thomas's, the church that Chloe's funeral would be held at. We stumbled into the church just in time.

The coffin was an open-casket.

I stared at the faraway view of Chloe laid in her coffin, as Leah pushed me into the seats right at the back. Just as we were sitting down, everyone rose up, to sing a hymn. I grabbed the hymn book in front of me; there wasn't enough, so Leah and I shared.

After the hymn, we sat back down. The vicar stood in his podium and began to speak.

"This vibrant young woman," The vicar said. "Will be remembered in all of the mourning friends and family's hearts on this day as we sit under God's watchful eye to remember Chloe Davision. James Davision, Chloe's father, would like to say several words."

Chloe's father rose at the front, and walked up onto the podium after the vicar had cleared. His face was already salmon pink with tears.

"Chloe... what can I say about her? She was everything to me. After two boys, she was a delightful surprise. As she grew up, she always used to tell me that someday she would be a princess," A lump rose in my throat. "But she already was one." Tears were flowing freely on the man's face now. "She was my princess, my girl, and I know that today she'll be looking down at us with love and devotion. My baby. My Chloe."

James' left the stage, sobbing, and was replaced by Chloe's mother.

"Chloe was everything to me and James. She was so lovely, so generous. Everyone loved her. She was... she was just a dream child. I loved her so much." Chloe's Mom was whispering now, as if she felt she should. "Everything. I loved her. I loved her..."

Chloe's Mom started to cry, and soon the vicar had replaced her again. Everyone rose up again to sing another hymn, but a group of people at the front caught my eye.

They were pale; one had bronze hair, his arm around a brunette, who had a curly haired child on her lap. Another was small, with pixie hair, with her hand in a tall blonde mans. There was an elegant girl next to the man, with golden hair. A man with muscles stood next to her, and beside him were two grown-ups.

I recognized them immediately. They were the Cullen's.

What were they doing here? Sam had promised not to tell anyone about me imprinting on Chloe, so why would they be here, at her funeral?

A thought suddenly hit me from months ago, when Leah had squared up to Edward and demanded to know the truth.

The truth couldn't have been that... that they knew Chloe, would they? Maybe Alice had a vision that Chloe die, but why would Chloe be so important to them?

And what the Hell were they doing in England anyway?

I couldn't figure it out.

I planned to talk to them after the funeral was over, but they cleared immediately. I guessed Edward had read my mind and knew an awkward conversation was coming, so left with the others.

We rose out of our seats, but I darted off into the crowd, searching for the Cullens. I heard the nurse yell something, and I suddenly noticed I was not in my wheelchair for the first time in months. I was running, pushing mourners out of the way, searching for them.

I spotted them getting into a Porsche, but they sped off before I could talk to them.

I felt someone grab on my arm; Leah.

"Seth, what's up with you?" She yelled. "You don't tell me anything anymore. Why were you chasing that car?"

I struggled, but she held on as Sam and the nurse came running up.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" The nurse panted, clutching her side.

"Seth, what's going on?" Sam asked.

"We need to follow that car."

"What?" The nurse said bitterly. "I've had enough of this already! Get in..." The nurse looked up at Sam for his name.

"Sam."

"Get it Sam's car _now_!" The nurse demanded.

I turned to face Sam. "Please." I whispered, Leah still hanging on. "We need to follow that car."

"Get in the wheelchair, Seth." Sam said, ignoring me.

"No, Sam, please!"

The nurse grabbed my ankles and Sam hung onto my elbows and I was lifted back into the wheelchair.

"No!" I yelled. "I'm sick of been treated like a child! I can walk fine! I want to follow that car! I need to follow that car!"

"Seth, the car has gone!" Leah said.

I struggled to stand up, but the nurse held me in the chair.

Sam and Leah held me down at both of my arms whilst I struggled, and the nurse pushed the chair.

"I can walk fine!" I screamed at them, but only the nurse responded.

"I can't do with you suddenly collapsing!" The nurse shouted back.

I suddenly forgot about the car, the Cullens; what about Chloe? She was laid in a coffin, an open-casket, and I hadn't even said goodbye.

"Chloe!" I suddenly cried out as the wheelchair was carried into the car with me in it.

"Seth, it's OK!" Leah assured me as I began to cry.

I didn't know why I was crying; I just felt like I _needed_ too. With everything going on, it seemed to have built up in my head like a wall, and suddenly had come crashing down.

"I knew this was a bad idea!" The nurse sulked over my sobs.

I tried to twist round to see the church one last time, knowing Chloe was inside it, but it was gone.

"It's OK, Seth." Leah whispered, stroking my hand. "It's OK."

But of course she was lying.

**More to come!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	30. Questions & Answers

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_What are the Cullens hiding?_ I thought to myself as I sulked in my hospital bed; now back in the mental ward. _Why do they _want_ to hide it?_

I hated the silence in the room when I needed so many answers; I felt as if I was truly going crazy. I so badly wanted to see Chloe before she was buried – but I knew I was too late.

She was gone.

I couldn't focus; I needed someone to find out everything for me. Someone I could trust.

But could I trust anyone anymore?

It was Leah's turn to visit me the next week. I was grateful; I needed someone to fill the quiet, someone to talk too. Yet I was still boiling mad - my own sister thought I was nuts.

"Hey, Seth." Leah said quietly, slipping into the room.

I glared at her silently and said nothing.

"Oh, come on." Leah sat on the chair beside my bed and buried her head in her hands.

"Why didn't you let me follow the car?"

"Why the Hell did you _want_ to follow the car, Seth?" Leah said, snapping her head up.

"Because the Cullens were in it."

"What?"

"The Cullens were in the car, Lee."

"The Cullens didn't fly over to see you, Seth, only the pack did."

"I know, but they were there."

Leah looked at me doubtfully but said nothing.

"I knew you wouldn't believe me!"

"It's not that I don't believe you, Seth!" Leah said. "It's just... OK, if they were in England, why?"

"Because..." I struggled to think of an answer. "I don't know."

"Maybe they were just lookalikes." Leah said gently.

"They were the Cullen's, Leah, I know they were."

"But why would they be at Chloe's funeral?"

"OK, here's my theory." I told her. "Remember when you thought Edward was hiding something about Anthony?"

"Of course."

"Well, I think you were right. Chloe was in the bed next to be in the A&E ward, not the Critical Emergency Ward. She was human, so that means that Alice could have seen her in a vision. I know Alice can't see me, but if I was mixed in with Chloe's future, right?"

"I suppose?"

"This means she would have seen me _next _to Chloe. So, the Cullens would have seen me in hospital, they would have known that I was in hospital!"

"Which means they knew that you were going to get injured?"

"Exactly!" I snapped my fingers.

"But Seth."

"Yeah?"

"Why would you be so important to Chloe?"

"I think I imprinted on Chloe."

I felt the pressure on my heart when I said her name, knowing I would never be able to see her again. It hurt; it hurt so bad, that sometimes I would wake up screaming.

Leah's eyes widened. "Did you tell Sam?"

"'course."

"What did he say?"

"He just said he'd find out. But he," I gulped. "But he never got the chance."

Leah reached for my hand. "Oh, Seth." She whispered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"I know, LeeLee." I said. "It's OK."

"But why didn't you tell me?"

I shook my head. "I don't know. I suppose I just wanted it to be certain first."

"Of course you did, Seth."

"I miss Chloe." I whispered. "I miss her."

"I wish I got the chance to meet her."

"She was a great girl, Lee."

"Tell me about her."

Leah stayed with me for hours; it felt good to just tell her everything I had been hiding. She understood, she listened, and at the end, she gave me a hug.

"You'll get through this, Seth." She told me.

"I know." I said back. "I'm sorry about the... Erm, scene I created yesterday at Chloe's funeral."

"You were upset."

"It was un – necessary."

"It's OK." Leah said, moving towards the door. "I'll have to get going; visiting times almost over."

"Bye, Lee."

"Night, Seth."

Leah switched the light off on her way out.

I fell asleep in seconds, yet woke up screaming like all of the other nights I spent alone in the ward.

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	31. I Believe You

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"I believe you." A voice said above me just as I was waking up.

I opened my eyes sleepily. Leah was stood above me, her hair hiding her face, but I could tell she was smiling slightly.

"What?"

"I believe you." Leah repeated. "Your theory. I think your right, Seth."

"That's great, but you're not allowed in here!" I hissed.

"Oh, shut up." Leah snapped. "And listen. The Cullens' know something that we don't, Seth."

"Have you asked them?"

"Of course not, idiot. How am I supposed to track them down, when I'm sharing a room with Mom who wakes up to pee every five minutes in the night?"

"Sorry."

"Not a problem. But we need to find the Cullens. We need to track them down and ask them."

"Do you think they know something important?"

"I don't know. But I think the theory was spot on, Seth. They knew about Chloe. They knew that Anthony," Leah shivered at the name, but shook it off. "Was after you, all along."

"But why would they want to hide it?"

"That's what I want to know. I'll go do some investigating."

"Leah?"

"Yeah?"

"When do you think I can go home?" I asked quietly.

Leah's face softened. "I don't know."

I nodded, swallowing the lump in my throat. "Anyway." I said awkwardly.

"Yeah, anyway, I need to find some way of... of making them tell me. No, even better, sneaking up on them and taping it on my phone."

"You said your phone didn't record sound."

"Well, I can always use yours."

"Fine, but don't break it."

"Why the Hell would I break it?"

"I didn't say you'd break it on purpose, Lee."

"I guess you're right."

There was a minute of silence whilst Leah thought her plan through.

"I better go." Leah said. "I don't want to get caught in here."

"Don't go." I said. "I want to come too."

"What?"

"To go find the Cullens."

"Seth, are you crazy? They'd never let you out of here!"

"Oh."

Leah looked at me anxiously. "Sorry, Seth. But I better get going, eh?"

"S-sure."

Leah looked at me, nibbling her lip, and left.

I wasn't sure what to do with myself now that Leah had left. I knew that she would do her best to track down the Cullens – but at the moment, I knew Mom would be worried if Leah suddenly left in the night, especially since I was in hospital. I tried to sort it all out through my head, but I was so tired, my thoughts crossed over each other until I fell into an uneasy sleep.

I awoke my throat raw. I must have missed dinner; I glanced at the clock, and it read two o' clock in the afternoon. I wished I could get a drink and some food; but there was no nurses lurking, so I couldn't ask.

I lay in my hospital bed, clutching my throat from the outside, not sure what to do with myself.

My thoughts accidently drifted to Chloe.

I thought of her, screaming in agony, surrounded by ugly men, shouting and tormenting her.

I knew I'd never get on with my life without her.

The pain in my throat spread like a fire; my heart suddenly started pounding frantically as I thought of my love, my Chloe, dead.

And I began to sob.

I lay in a soggy heap a few hours later, tears still rolling down my face, my mouth opening and closing as if I wanted someone to discover me. I wanted someone to notice me.

I wanted to be somebody again.

I felt alone, I felt lost.

What was the point of life now?

I'd lost her. I'd lost her and she'd never come back.

I hated Andrew. I hated him.

And when I laid my hands on him...

My hands clutched together into a tight fist, my hatred building up in my heart, as fresh tears dribbled down my cheeks.

As I drifted off into another troubled sleep, my last thought was if Leah had gotten around to finding the Cullens.

**Review, next chapter is Leah P.O.V! What did you think of all of the Seth chapters? I want to know!**

**Review! :)**

**-MeganJane.**


	32. London

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**JohnnyCake-Ponyboy, thanks so much for reviewing! Your reviews always give me the will to carry on this story – as do the rest of them! Thank you all, especially JohnnyCake-Ponyboy, for all of your reviews. **

**On with the story!**

**-MeganJane.**

_**Leah P.O.V**_

I'd told Seth I believed him, and he'd put his faith in me to find the Cullens, as he couldn't do it himself.

It was time to get busy.

I felt like I was in a member of the SWAT team, like I was doing an undercover mission. Seth wanted me to do this – I loved him, he was my brother, I had to find them.

But I couldn't do it with Mom in the room all the time. She kept me awake, with the toilet constantly flushing and the laughter of the pack in the opposite three rooms. They'd already got four complaints – two of them made by me – so they'd get kicked out if they weren't careful.

I laid in bed one night after Mom had gone to sleep, the pack snoring, so loud I could hear them even along the corridor, I crept out of bed, took the door key to our hotel room, and left.

I was in my pyjamas, but it didn't matter as I crept down the hotel corridor. There were often some people who were staying in the hotel asking for coffee in the night, but some went down to the 24/7 cafe to get their own without asking, so at least I'd blend in.

The checking in desk was closed as I crept pasted it, yet the lights were still on in case any of the people staying in the hotel needed something in the foyer. The electric doors slid open, and I crept out.

It was cold, but my body was still warm from the indoors. I was also barefoot, but I was used to that with all of the patrols I ran back in La Push.

All I had to do now was figure out how to find the Cullens, and to get back into the hotel room by dawn so Mom wouldn't wake up and find me.

It was a risk I was willing to take.

What was I going to do? The Cullens could be across the world by now. Maybe even hidden somewhere underground. If the Cullens didn't want to be found, it would be almost impossible to find them.

But why didn't they want to found? I just wanted to ask them what Alice saw in her vision – if Seth's theory was right, of course. It sounded pretty spot on when he explained it. Then again, he would have had a lot of time to think of it with all of those hours to kill everyday in the hospital.

I suddenly felt a twist in my stomach; he was alone for all of those hours, maybe even crying over Chloe.

I wished I could have met Chloe Davision when I had the chance. Why did he have to hide her from me all of this time? I was his sister. Surely he could have trusted me.

I left that thought to drift out of my mind as I crept down the frosty cold London road. England was so much prettier at night than America; thought Washington was home and I loved it, England was so still, so beautiful, with the stars shining. Snow drops began to drift down, and I could them on the palm of my hand, stopping for a second to stare up at the silent sky. I'd lost track of what time of year it was; I know now that it was the thirteenth of December, but I was clueless then.

I walked down the pavement in my bare feet, one foot in front of the other, in my ancient pyjamas, thinking about how I would find the Cullens.

I couldn't do it by myself.

As I wondered down the street sheepishly, I walked into a phone box. I entered a 20p, picked up the phone and dialled the number.

"Hello?" I heard groans around the voice I was talking too.

"Hi. I need you."

"Who is it?"

"Leah."

"Oh. Why are ringing now?"

"Just pass me over to-"

"Leah, what do you want?" Another voice came up, smoother than the others.

"I need you."

"Where are you?"

I looked up at the street name above me.

"Walton Street."

"I'm coming now. See you in fifteen minutes?"

"Thanks. Bye."

"Bye, Lee."

**Next chapter coming soon!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	33. Kings Cross Station

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Sam!" I cried as he came towards the phone-box where I was still standing at, still in his pyjamas like me, his hair sticking up. He waved half-heartedly.

"Leah, hi." He said as he stopped a few inches away from me. "Why are you even here? It's freezing, Lee."

"Sorry. But it's about Seth."

Sam froze. "He's alright, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's fine, but it's what he told me..."

"What did he tell you?"

I looked up at the sky, the snowflakes still heavily falling. I wrapped my arms around myself. Even I was cold, and that's saying something.

Sam looked up at the sky also, and sighed. "We should talk about this back in the hotel. Why are you even_ out_ of the hotel?"

"No, I've got to find the Cullens!"

Sam looked down at me. "What?"

"Seth's got a theory."

"A theory? About the Cullens?"

"Exactly. He thinks they knew about Chloe. You know, about when she was in hospital. Chloe was human, right?"

"Yes."

"So, Alice Cullen would have been able to see Seth next to her!"

"But why would have Alice looked for Seth – or Chloe – in her visions?"

I frowned. "Not sure."

"See-"

"No, wait!" I said. "I forgot something. OK, from the beginning. I think – well, Seth thinks – that Alice saw that Anthony was after Seth right from the beginning. That's what they were hiding. After the whole Anthony thing, I think they were checking up on him in hospital, to make sure he was OK. I know that Alice can't see Seth, but since Chloe was mixed in his future, she would have been able to see him, since Chloe was human."

Sam was staring at me whilst I said this. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him there.

"So, after that, Seth thinks that they were checking in up on Seth regularly, but mostly wanting to know who the Hell Chloe was. Then Seth thinks Alice saw Chloe's death, so they flew over from Forks to get more information."

"But why would they hide that they knew?" Asked Sam.

"I'm not sure. That's why I need your help, to help me find out."

"But Lee..."

"But what?"

"Well... what if Seth was wrong? What if what the Cullens are hiding is dangerous?"

"We still need to know, Sam, if it's going to threaten us – or Seth – in any way."

"I suppose."

"Sam, does Emily know you`re out here with me?"

Sam coughed uncertainly. "No."

"What did you tell her?"

"I didn't."

"What, she was asleep?"

"The only one who slept through your call."

"You should have woken her up."

"Yes." Sam said. "But I didn't."

"Why _not_?"

"I don't know. Stop pestering me."

"Fine."

"Fine."

We walked in silence, until I piped up again.

"Sam?"

"Hm?"

"Where are we going?"

He stopped. "I don't know exactly. I don't know London very well."

"Isn't London dangerous at night?"

"So is America, and we've been OK."

"Apart from only two years ago when the Volturi came, and a year before that when the newborns attacked, but apart from that, life's a doddle." I said sarcastically.

Sam laughed. "Yeah, I suppose your right."

A few hours later, walked to a halt at Kings Cross Station.

"Is this where you get the tube?"

"I think so."

We looked up at it uncertainly.

"We'll go find out." Sam said, and he grabbed my arm and pulled me inside.

It was silent as we crept through the tube station. One of the lights was flickering, making the scene eerie.

As we went up the escalator, I noticed the roof was ripped and burnt. Sam looked in the direction I was staring at as we stepped off the escalator.

"I think this is the place where they had the massive fire." Sam said quietly, like he felt he had too.

"That's so sad." I whispered back. I turned my back on the scene that was making me shiver, and followed Sam towards a timetable which was in front of the gates which you had to push to go through.

"There are no more tubes tonight." Sam told me.

"When's the next one?"

"Five o' clock in the morning." Sam read. "We're going to have to sleep here tonight."

We turned around. It didn't look very homey to sleep in. After a long while of walking, we found two benches opposite each other. I curled up on one, as I was shorter, however Sam had to have his head on the hard arm rest, and his feet dangling over the sidebar.

"Night, Sam." I called.

"Night, Lee. Sweet dreams."

The light that had been flickering suddenly popped and we were in darkness.

"Yeah, real sweet dreams." I muttered, and Sam laughed.

**More to come, next few chapters will be more interesting!**

**-MeganJane.**


	34. Sleeping on a Bench

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY - STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"You can't stay here, it ain't a bloody doss house." An angry voice raged from above me.

"We have nowhere to go; we'll be on our way as soon as my friend wakes up." My eyes were still closed, but I could tell the voice was coming from Sam. I heard chatting around me; I suddenly remembered I was in the tube station.

"It's against the policy, mate. Just keep it moving, eh? Get this lass up and go."

"Sorry. I'll wake her up now, OK?"

"Already awake." I said, opening my eyes. An angry policeman and Sam stood above me.

"Good. Beat it, if you're not gonna buy anything."

"We need tube tickets, actually."

The policeman glared at Sam. "You got money?"

Sam looked outraged. "Of course I have!"

The policeman raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." He grumbled, and walked away, his shoulders square, glancing back every few seconds.

Sam moved my legs so I was in a sitting position and sat next to me. He ran his fingers through his already messy hair and sighed.

"Six o' clock in the morning he decided to wake me up." Sam gestured towards the policeman who was giving us another glance. "He wasn't very polite, either."

I looked at Sam. "We _did_ sleep in a tube station, Sam." I said. "Are you _surprised_ he's pissed?"

Sam shrugged. "Anyway, how'd you sleep?"

I looked down at my numb, cold legs. "Not good." I stretched and yawned. "You?"

"Worse."

"Why?"

"Over-sized dude," He gestured to himself. "Under-sized bench."

I laughed.

"Anyway, before I got to sleep after you were, I was thinking; we can't find the Cullens by chance."

"Of course we can't."

"I thought why don't we ring home, Charlie's house, and ask him if the Cullens are back in town?"

"What if they aren't?"

"Then we... I haven't thought that through yet."

"How are we gonna ring Charlie?"

"By cell phone?"

"We don't have our cell phones."

"Then we'll ring from a phone box."

"How much you got in your wallet? You did bring it, didn't you?"

He dug in his pyjama pocket and pulled out a dark leather wallet. He opened it, and pulled out £10.

"What else?" I asked.

"Nothing, apart from my savings account card. I don't think it has got much on it, though." He slotted the wallet back into his pyjama pocket and held the £10 in his hand. "We need more money."

"Obviously."

"How are we gonna get money?"

"We need to go back to the hotel and get it."

Sam shook his head. "We can't just go in the hotel, start packing a giant suitcase and say 'we're just gonna go on a hunt for the Cullens. Shouldn't take long. Be back for tea.' It would look like we're running away together or something."

We looked at each other for several seconds before our eyes broke apart.

"Why can't we get Emily involved, or the rest of the pack?"

"Because what if what we find out _is_ dangerous, Leah? What if it's life changing? What if it _ruins_ our lives? I'm not putting my wife or my pack through that."

"But what if it is dangerous?" I whispered as people walked past. "What are we gonna do then?"

"I think Seth's right, Lee. We just need to make sure. There's a tiny chance this might be something bad. But it won't. I just think we should keep this... this 'investigation' small, alright? Me, you, and Seth."

"Are we gonna get going, then?" I said, standing up. "We don't want to be tackled by the policeman again."

"Yeah, let's go." Sam stood up. "But first I'll change this £10 into £1 coins so we can use the phone box. Two seconds, I think there's a machine over there."

After Sam's wallet was heavy with change, we made our way to a phone box opposite 'Andy's News – agents'. Sam slotted in a pound, and handed me the phone. "You do the talking." Sam said. "I'm gonna go to the cash machine and see if there's any money on this savings account card."

"OK." I said, dialling Charlie Swan's number. I held the phone to my ear. After four rings, Charlie picked up.

"Hello?" A grumpy voice said.

"Hi, it's Leah. Leah Clearwater."

"Leah? Why is your number not available? Why are you ringing at this time? Is Seth OK?"

Crap, I'd forgotten about the time change.

"Yeah, yeah, he's doing great. I'm ringing from a phone box, so I got to be quick; I haven't got any more change." I eyed Sam, who was in a long line to the cash machine.

"What do you need?"

"Are the Cullens in town?" I asked.

"The Cullens? They went to England, didn't they? To see Seth, they said."

"They haven't been around. I was just wondering."

"Can you wonder about things that involve me at 11AM, not 2AM next time, please?"

"I'm sorry, Charlie. So the Cullens aren't in town?"

"I'll let you know when they get back, but they aren't yet."

"Thanks anyway, then. Bye."

I hung up, just as Sam came towards me, tucking several notes into his wallet. "There was $75, but the machine gave me it in pounds, so I only got £45."

"Oh."

"Are you done? I want to ring Emily." Sam said.

"Yeah, I'm done." I stepped out of the way. "I thought you weren't going to tell her?"

"I'm not. I just don't want her to be worried."

"OK." I said as Sam entered the change I had gotten from the call to Charlie, it had only cost 40p, and rang Emily's mobile number.

_Hello?_

"Hey, sweetheart, it's Sam."

_Where are you?_

"I'm running an errand, love. I'll be back by tomorrow."

_Tomorrow?_

"I'm sorry, Emily. It's really important."

_Do you know where Leah is? Sue's frantic._

"Leah's kinda with me."

_What?_

"Trust me, sweetheart-"

_Yeah, got it. _

There was a distant ringing tone coming from the other end of the phone which Sam was holding. She had hung up.

Sam put the phone back, and rubbed his forehead.

"What'd she say?" I asked, though I'd heard everything.

"I'll tell you later." Sam sighed. "Anyway, we've got £55. That's enough to check into a crappy hotel for one night. It'll have to be pretty crappy, though, because this fifty quid will have to go far."

"I'm sure we can find one."

"No more sleeping in the tube station for us."

I suddenly remembered I was in my pyjamas. Sam seemed to be remembering that too.

"Why don't we do what I did when I needed clothes when I was going to find Seth?"

"What did you do?"

"Steal charity bags as a wolf."

"Nice one." Sam laughed. "Come on, then. Let's go find a hotel and some fresh clothes, and then we'll find the Cullens."

**The chapters may seem a bit boring at the moment, but I promise, things start getting interesting pretty soon...**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	35. The Unresistable Kiss

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

It had began to snow again in the morning, me and Sam in wolf form to find some clothes the way I had when I was in Seattle over half a year ago. We'd sniffed out two charity bags, and ripped them apart with our teeth, in a dark alley between two tight buildings. We found freshly washed clothes, several cuddly toys and two books.

We phased, turning away from each other on purpose, pulling the clothes on. At least the wolf thing kept me warm.

Then, as the snow got thicker on the ground, we stumbled across a hotel. Half of the letters were missing on the sign, and the door was covered in grime as Sam opened it.

"I think we can afford this place." He rolled us eyes as we stood in the dirty hallway. "In fact, I think we're going to have a lot of change."

"Hello?" An old women, her gray hair was tied in a tight top knot on top of her hair, stretching out her wrinkles, came out from another room opposite us. Her eyes were ancient, with one wandering off very few seconds whilst the other one stayed in the same place. Her apron was covered in stains and general dirt; her fingernails were long and up to the brim in mud. "Can I help?"

Sam coughed awkwardly. "We'd like a room, please."

"I'd like to win the lottery, but that ain't gonna happen."

Me and Sam looked at each other awkwardly, not sure either to laugh or to back away. The women cackled with laughter, startling me.

"Come on, my darlings. You'd like a double room, I expect?"

"No, no, two single beds in one room."

One of the women's eyes slid across the room whilst the other one stayed on Sam. "OK, lovies. This way."

She followed us up a dirty staircase, picking up old clothes on the way, and led us down a small corridor with the light flickering to room thirteen. She opened it, and we saw two single beds, both covered in ancient cigarette stains and drink spills. The curtains were wet with condensation, as was the windowsill. There was a small TV, with a grubby armchair opposite it. There was no en – suite bathroom.

"Where's the bathroom?" I asked.

"It's on the bottom floor, love." The women told us. "The kitchen is third door on the left, and the dining rooms next to it. Enjoy."

She left us in the grubby room after passing Sam a small and worn out brass key. He chucked the key on the bed and stared round.

"This is crappier than I thought." Sam said.

"You had low expectations, then." I replied.

I sat on the armchair. It sunk with my weight. "How much is this per night?"

"£10."

"Wow. I guess we can tell why, eh?" I said.

"Yeah, I suppose."

I turned the TV on. It went fuzzy, groaned, and switched itself off. I sighed. I smacked my hand against the top, but it made no difference.

Sam's stomach rumbled, making me jump. "I'd better get some food. See you in ten minutes."

"Bye," I called as he shut the door behind him.

I curled up on the grubby armchair. I could hear footsteps in the room next to me, and yelling in the other one.

As I waited for Sam to return, I thought about Seth. Mom would have noticed I'd gone missing by now, but if Embry, who had picked up Sam's cell phone first, told my mother, she was know I was with Sam. She would know I was OK. But would Seth be worrying about me? I didn't want him to feel like I was in danger. He had enough to worry about himself.

The door opened and slammed shut, making me jump again. How long had I been in a daydream?

"I'm back." Sam said.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "What did you buy?"

"Sandwiches, you like cheese and ham, don't you?"

"You should know, when we used to go out with each other-" I suddenly stopped. Sam was staring at me. He rarely mentioned when we loved each other, in fact he never brought it up.

Sam sucked in his breath, and released it. "Do you like ham and cheese?"

"Yes." My voice was quiet. My stomach was twisting. "I do, yes."

Sam sat on the armchair armrest whilst I sat on the chair. The armchair was small, so Sam and I were sat very close to each other. We munched in silence. I turned to say something to him, but he was already looking at me.

His face was right in front of me, I couldn't resist kissing him.

**Is that too soppy? I'm not going to focus on that storyline, as there's another one coming up, about what the Cullens are hiding. I just thought I'd throw the kissing storyline in – do you like or dislike? If you don't like it, just message me and I'll change the document. If you do, REVIEW! I want to know what you think!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	36. The Cullens Return

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Ha, Johnny-Cake Ponyboy, the Cullen storyline IS coming up – in fact it starts in this very chapter. I've decided on what they are hiding, so it is coming up in this chapter and the next few, promise!**

**-MeganJane.**

I awoke with a smile upon my face. I turned over to face Sam's bed, but the covers were pulled over each other, like someone had left abruptly. My eyebrows creased, chasing the smile away.

I faced the opposite way, and stretched out. I noticed a note taped to the lamp. I took the note and read it quickly.

_Gone to clear my head. Sam._

I crumpled the note up in my hand, and chucked it across the room. I guess it made sense – _gone to clear my head_. Because he'd imprinted on Emily, not me. Because Sam had betrayed his wife, his imprint, the love of his life. He loved Emily. He didn't love me.

Sam was caught in the moment. Sure, he had kissed me back, but he'd pulled away with something that looked like disgust. All of the things afterwards rushed through my mind which I hadn't considered before. His face, the pain twisted in his features. The uncertain mumbling.

The door slammed shut, and Sam walked in, wearing the same pyjamas as yesterday. He glanced at me for a second, and then chucked a plate of toast at me, which I easily caught. He headed for the door.

"Sam?"

He froze, not turning round. "Yes?"

"About yesterday..."

"I've already forgotten." Sam mumbled. "It never happened. We don't tell Emily. We won't. We can't..." He mumbled to himself like he was half crazed as he walked back out of the door.

I flopped back onto my pillow. Great. Sam just wanted to forget everything.

It wasn't fair.

Emily had stolen Sam from me, in the first place. Technically, he would have still been mine if it wasn't for the wolf thing. We would still be in love. That kiss would have been normal. Natural.

I shook my head. I couldn't think about that now. We had to find the Cullens, for Seth's sake. What was up with him about the Cullens anyway? Why did he have a weird feeling? What if he was wrong anyway?

Sam came through the door again when I had just gotten dressed. He didn't look up; he was still mumbling to himself like a fool.

"What do you want?" I snapped.

He glanced at me and then back at the floor. "I forgot the keys."

"Sam." I grabbed his arm. He flinched. "Look at me." I grabbed his cheeks to face my direction. Our noses were almost touching. His eyes were dead though, and were still staring at the floor. "_Look_ at me! Are you forgetting why we're here? We left the other hotel – the better hotel with the pack and my Mom - find the Cullens, Sam. Remember? This is for Seth. My little brother. Like you said, last night didn't happen. We're doing this for _Seth_."

He blinked at me, and his eyes refocused for the first time during our conversation. I released his cheeks and slumped in the armchair.

"You're right." He murmured, sitting on the armchair armrest. "But I can't lie to Emily. I can't."

"We'll worry about that later," I said, determined to get this kissing thing over with. Emily's face popped into my mind, and I thought how hurt she would be if she knew I kissed Sam. She would be even angry. "But for now, we need a game plan to find the Cullens."

"I was thinking about that, actually."

"And?"

"I think we should just ring people."

I stared at him blankly. "We should just ring people?"

"Yeah. You know, just bother people around Forks and La Push for information."

I didn't want to argue with him now he was back to normal, out of his minutes of weirdness. "OK."

"I'll take Charlie again," I said, picking up the hotel phone which looked every used; the sides were scratched and the number nine was missing. "You take Alaska College."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"It's were they were going to go for College." I said innocently. "Maybe since Bella had a freaky sane thing going on about her, they might have attended."

"Sure, sure." Sam said, picking up on one of Jake's annoying phrases. He went downstairs to use the main phone whilst I used the one in the room.

I rang people for what seemed like hours. Sometimes they weren't in; other times they had no information, they only knew the Cullens were out of town to see Seth.

There was a brisk knock at the door, and I thought it was Sam. I cut Embry's Mom off and went to get the door. I opened it.

Staring at me were the faces of Edward, Emmett and Jasper Cullen.

Edward scowled, reading something off my thoughts. Emmett sighed, leant against the door frame and flashed a smile.

"Sorry to bother you," He said in a jokey tone, though Jasper and Edward's faces were smooth. "But it seemed like you wanted to get in touch with us?"

Edward was staring at me, and I frowned at him. I didn't like the idea of him being in my head.

"Can we come in?" Emmett asked.

"Erm..."

"We won't stay too long, I promise." He smiled.

I moved out of the doorway as the three vampires out of the eight I detested. Well, if you didn't count Renesmee. Or the annoying nickname Jake called her; _Nessie_.

"Where's Sam?" Edward asked in his smooth tone. "It would be nice to speak to him, too."

"W-what are you even doing here?"

"We thought you'd be pleased." Jasper turned his head to one side. "Clearly not."

"W-why would I be pleased?"

"We had the impression that you were looking for us in Forks and La Push." Edward said. "It's easier this way to save you the trouble."

The doorway was still open, so we had a clear view of Sam walking into the room. A look of shock crossed his face.

"Hello, Sam." Jasper purred. "We're here to tell you everything."

**The next chapter explains all...**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	37. Explanations

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

"Good." I snarled. "You made us wait long enough, didn't you?"

"We couldn't have you ringing everyone, Leah." Jasper said coolly. "We wouldn't want you to spread our secret. In fact, if it weren't for the Volturi, we wouldn't be here at all."

"The Volturi? What's going on, Jasper?" Sam asked curiously.

Edward smirked, and ignored Sam's question. "Can you just remember that because of Nessie, the treaty does not exist, am I correct?"

Sam stepped forward. "Actually, some of the-"

"Because if I am not correct, and the treaty is still alive, I don't think we should be telling you this."

Sam's mouth snapped shut. He blinked slowly. Then he scowled. "Spit it out, Cullen."

Edward frowned. "We don't want this to start a war, Sam."

"We don't want this to ruin our pack, _Edward_."

Edward's frown remained on his face. Emmett patted his shoulder. "Just tell them."

Edward frowned again, but then his face was smooth. He looked at me, and then Sam. I could tell he was reading my thoughts.

"You kissed?"

My face went bright red, as did Sam's. My mouth opened and closed like a fish. I looked over at Sam for support, but he was looking at me with the same expression.

Emmett cracked his knuckles. "Let's cut to the chase, right? You two made out-"

"We did_ not_ make out." I said furiously, my face still crimson.

"Fine, you two kissed, and your treaty – the treaty - is still alive."

"Yes." Sam looked at me, and then at the floor.

"Well, I think it's time for some blackmail. Screw the treaty, or we tell Emily about the kiss."

Sam's eye's fogged over. He then blinked, his face twisting. "And then you'll tell us why you've been on the run from us?"

"Of course." Emmett smirked. "That's how blackmail works."

"Fine. The treaty's gone. You keep the kiss between yourselves. Tell us about you."

Edward smiled. "OK. So this officially states that you can't start a war or anything-"

"Just spill, Edward." Sam said bitterly. "Tell us."

"Don't speak through the explanation, got it?"

Sam frowned, but stayed silent.

"Alice had a vision about a year ago that Seth was in hospital beside a girl. We knew this girl from somewhere; she looked exactly like someone that Carlisle remembered from after his days in the Volturi, so we looked through old myths and legends about vampires to see if we could find someone like her. Carlisle was right; Chloe was the grand-daughter of the evilest vampire that had faced the Volturi and lived – Marie.

"Marie was eighteen and human in 1967 when she had Chloe's mother, but was then attacked by a group of vampires, who used to be in the Volturi but had retired, later on in the year. Of course, Chloe's mother went on to have Chloe, but Marie was furious about the way she left her baby, and wanted revenge. She killed eighteen members of the Volturi and amazingly survived.

"We knew that Seth had imprinted on this girl, Chloe, was related to Marie, and we decided to keep it a secret, to protect both Seth and us. You see, Marie is the most wanted on the Volturi's hit list. But then, the Volturi visited. They told us to kill Seth; then Chloe couldn't have a child to carry on the line of the Davision family.

"We refused, but they were threatening to kill our family if we did not kill Seth, so what could we do? We hired Anthony and the female that was with him to trick the Quilette's into thinking that they were after all of the pack, but when they found out, Anthony had to trick Leah and take him.

"We found out that you had killed Anthony, and Seth survived, but we knew Seth was in a critical condition, so we rang the hospital to see if he was still alive. I know this sounds sick, but we kept checking up on him hoping that he'd passed peacefully, painlessly, so we wouldn't have to kill him. Then, Alice had another vision that he'd met Chloe. We couldn't understand how she could see Seth, but apparently it's because the human – Chloe – was, well, human.

"The Volturi visited again, and gave us a week to kill Seth. But then Chloe passed. I know what you're thinking, literally, but we did not kill Chloe ourselves. That, we did not do. Even though Marie was evil, we would never take a human's life away from her so cruelly.

"We went to the funeral to explain, but Alice had a vision again that the Volturi was furious that Seth was not dead, so we fled, planning to hide until Carlisle got the chance to explain."

The three Cullens looked at us, expecting us to speak, but I was shaking with fury. They had planned to kill Seth, to murder him in cold blood. Seth was just a baby to me; I couldn't believe they had planned to strip life away from him so harshly. They would never take a human's life away from him? That's what they were planning to do to Seth, even if he wasn't a full human.

I let a growl slip through my clenched jaw. "Get out."

"We hope this doesn't affect the bond that-"

"Get _out_!" I was in tears, and another snarl slipped through my lips. The Cullens left in under a second.

I stumbled onto the floor, sobbing. Though I always used to hate it, I thought Seth had a bond with Edward. They had worked together to kill Riley and Victoria. They worked together – Seth, Edward, Jacob and me – to save Bella's life when she was pregnant. The Cullens should have stood up for us. Bella's weirdo shield would have protected them all anyway if the Cullens had objected to the Volturi's wish.

"Leah." Sam's voice was hoarse. "Lee, it's OK."

No, it wasn't. It wasn't, it wasn't, and it wasn't.

They had planned to kill my baby brother to protect themselves.

**More chapters coming up, based around the Cullens and the pack, and the Volturi are thrown in too. Don't you just love how I've got this planned out?**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	38. Going Home

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Guesswhoitsme, bless you! Thanks for the lovely comments on my story **_**Breathing Isn't as Easy as it Seems. **_**And of course all of the people who reviewed, even right from the start, when I planned for this story to last only twelve chapters! Yet look where we are. This is the 38****th**** chapter and you`re still loving. Also, there are just over 50 reviews! Over fifty reviews! That's incredible, guys! Cheers!**

**There are still a lot of twists and emotional turns coming up, including the Volturi paying a visit, so hang on! There's way more to come!**

**Stay faithful,**

**-MeganJane.**

"I hate them." I growled, pacing the floor of our dirty hotel room. "Argh, I hate them! How can they use blackmail to get around us? I bet Alice had a vision we'd start a war, but who'd blame us if we did, because of Seth! I _hate_ them!"

Sam who was sat in the armchair, grunted in agreement.

"I hope the Volturi pull their miserable heads off-"

"Come on, Leah." Sam said suddenly. "You're over-reacting."

"I'm _over-reacting_?" I screeched. "They planned to _murder_ my brother, and you say I'm _over-reacting_?"

"I'm not saying that what the Cullens planned to do was right, Lee." Sam said. "But they were protecting their family. I know they're not all related, but Edward has a real family, Leah. He has Nessie and Bella. He has a wife and a child. Are you saying you wouldn't kill to protect your flesh and blood?"

I let a snarl slip through my teeth. He was right; I would kill to save my family.

But I was never going to have one of my own, was I?

"Seth _is_ family."

"You would kill the Cullens to protect him. You would kill me."

I avoided his eyes. "Yes. Yes, I would."

"That's what the Cullens were doing, Lee. Protecting their family. What they did was disgustingly wrong, and I'll talk to the Cullens about it, I promise, but..."

"I know." I said. "I know, I understand. But they hired someone to kill Seth. They were hoping he'd die. They almost got their wish, Sam. He was so close to dying."

"I know."

"And that's why I'm so pissed off, Sam. He'd protect his family. The least he could have done was to have protected mine."

"I'll chat to the Cullens."

"You should."

"But don't you think we should go back home, well, back to the hotel – so you can see Seth and Sue again? We should at least tell Seth everything. I'm surprised your Mom hasn't reported you missing yet. Anyway, I think we should get back."

The idea of going back to reality was tempting.

"We don't have much to pack, do we?" I said.

"No, we only have our pyjamas. I think I'm just going to hold mine, there's no-where else for them to go."

We handed over the money to the ancient women at the desk; she only charged us £20 for two nights. I sniggered when she gave us the fee, but Sam kept a straight face and handed over the cash.

We made our way back to the nicer hotel. As we approached the hotel, we spotted my Mom through the glass doors, talking urgently to the man at the desk. Her hair was ruffled, her make-up a mess. She was moving in a way which made me think she was drunk, but I knew it was just tiredness that was controlling the jerky movements she made. She began to stumble into the elevator.

"Come on then, Lee." Sam said, pushing the glass doors open. "I'm sure you'd make her day."

But Sam's eyes were worried, his face a spasm of pain. He hesitated by the elevator. I knew it was because of the lies he was about to tell to Emily about why he was gone.

He pressed the elevator button, and it arrived quickly. We were up to our floor in less than a minute.

I had the room key still on me from when I had left several days ago. I twisted it in the lock, and pushed the door open.

"Leah! Leah, oh, Leah!" Mom cried, sweeping me in her arms for a hug. "Oh, Lee, where have you been?"

"Mom." I murmured into her shoulder. "We know about the Cullens,"

"The Cullens?" Mom said. "What about them?"

"Hasn't Seth explained?"

Mom smiled in a secret, mysterious way. "Why don't you ask him yourself?"

I spun around in the direction my mother was looking in, and found Seth, standing up awkwardly on one crutch, a feeble smile on his face. His black hair was spiking up, and it looked like Emily had styled it. His cheeks were bright pink, his eyes the normal darkish brown that belonged only to my brother.

"Seth!" I said, astonished. I ran up to him and hugged him, his warm, wolfy smell hitting me. "Oh, Seth!"

"Hey, Lee!"

"What the Hell are you doing out of hospital?"

"I'm OK now, Lee! Well, I've still got to take pills for my depression," I pulled a face. "The pack had to pin me down to make me take them the first time, I refused." He let out a loose laugh. "And I've still got the basic pain relief tablets for the breaks, though they're healing really quickly, and this awful gel to stop my slash," He gestured to his arm which was wrapped in a bandage. "Getting infected. The stitches fell out, by the way, and I didn't want anymore, so I've got something like six layers of bandages, and the cotton thing stuck in my arm, to protect it. I mean, how the hell am I supposed to put gel on it now my arm looks like a Christmas present. Talking about Christmas, it's only in a week, isn't it?"

"Yeah. So you don't have to go to the hospital like you did? You're not ill anymore?"

"Well, I'm still a mess, but at least I'm out of hospital, you know?"

"Do you still have to go for check-ups?"

"Yeah, but they said they can transfer me to a hospital in Seattle if I want to go home!"

"Really? That's incredible! Do you want to go home?"

"Of course! I can't wait." His childish smile spread across his face. "The next flight is in the morning."

"That's great, Seth!" I hugged him again.

"Bet you can't wait to get back to college work, huh, Lee?" He mumbled as I hugged him.

**Sorry for the wait on this chapter! I've been way too lazy and haven't been on my laptop for something like two weeks to get this to you! I hope you haven't ditched me!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	39. Drunk

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**-MeganJane.**

_Seth was standing on a cliff in La Push, overlooking the ocean as the sunset slid under the horizon. He wasn't alone._

_His arms were wrapped around a girl, who's head was on Seth's shoulder. She had long hair, thick, glossy curls, which hung past her waist. She looked limp, but Seth was looking at her in a way that made me uncomfortable to watch. I turned my head away, and saw Emily and Sam in the same position. As I looked away from them, more and more of the people I loved were sharing the same embraces. I spun around, trying to focus on a spot where there was no people, as something repelled me not to watch. Something drew me back to the spot where my eyes focused on Seth and the girl, and the girl looked at me._

_Something was wrong._

_She was pale, and vague. Her face was scarred. I gasped in shock._

_He was hugging a corpse._

I woke up coated in sweat. We were on the plane back to America, with Seth dozing beside me. The picture of the corpse – Chloe – was stuck in my mind. Would he be obsessed with her for the rest of his life? He hadn't said anything about her, but what was he thinking about? I had to ask him.

"Seth?" I said, shaking his shoulder. "Seth, wake up, I need to talk to you."

He opened his eyes sleepily. He turned towards me, and grinned.

"Hi, LeeLee."

"I need to talk to you."

"I kind of grasped that." Seth smiled. "Go on, then."

"Do you think about Chloe?"

His smile was wiped from his face instantly. He turned an odd green, and his hands clasped each other.

"I don't want to talk about... her."

"Why not?"

"You know why." He snapped. His face was twisted.

"Seth-"

"She was everything to me." He spat. "And now she's dead. Murdered, technically. I was dragged away from her funeral which was my last chance to say goodbye. Locked up in a... a nutty hospital for two months with drugs being shoved down my throat to make me forget. You know what, Leah? I don't want to forget. I _never_ want to forget."

"Seth, wait-"

"No. She's gone. She's gone..."

"Seth, it's OK."

"No!" He yelled. "No! Leah, she's dead! Dead! It's not OK! It never will be! I loved her and she was ripped away from me. How cruel is that? Her life had just begun and now... and now..."

He unbuckled his seatbelt and started walking away. Embry stuck his head between the two seats.

"What's with Seth?"

"Leave it, Embry."

"Come on, Lee, I'm bored. Jared's asleep, and Sam and Emily are having the big I-missed-you-whilst-I-was-gone snog, and Colin and Brady are watching Harry Potter – they say they like British films – and then-"

"Shut up, Embry."

"And then Quil is talking to his Mom-"

"I need to find Seth!" I said, ignoring the red beeping noise as I unbuckled my seatbelt.

"Why, what's wrong with him?"

I went in the direction that Seth had gone in. The toilets were nearby, and I noticed that there was a long line for the men's toilets.

"What's wrong?" I asked a man near the front.

"Some guy has been in there for twenty minutes."

"Seth." I said to myself, and banged on the men's door. "Seth, open up."

There was silence. I shoved my shoulder against the door, receiving several confused murmurs from behind me. One person yelled 'What you doing? Your boyfriend in there?'

"My brother." I replied. I shoved my shoulder against the door again. "He's a little upset."

"We'll get someone, eh?" Two guys said at the same time.

"No." I said. The least Seth needed was an audience. "Seth, please, open the door."

"Do you want help?" A friendly granddad said kindly.

"Yes." I paused. "Please."

Me and the old man shoved against the door together. "Seth!" I yelled at the same time as some other men pushed too. It didn't take long for the lock to break and for several men and I to be thrown into the toilets. Seth was sat on the toilet seat, drinking heavily from a bottle of vodka. His eyes were bloodshot. Taking another swig, he threw the bottle on the floor, causing the remains to leak into my ancient trainers.

The men left, maybe to find help seeing the state of Seth. I closed the door, and faced my brother.

"You brought vodka?" I said unemotionally.

He glared at me. "It's not mine."

"You stole it?"

He didn't reply.

"Why are you getting yourself drunk, Seth?"

His fists clenched together. "I... I can't stand you talking about her." He whispered. "I don't want to forget but I don't want to remember."

"Oh, Seth." I sat beside him on the toilet seat and wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him. He smelt heavily of drink.

"I loved her, Lee. I loved her."

"I know." I mumbled.

And he began to cry.

I can just remember tears from what else happened until we arrived back in Forks.

**Sorry for the wait!**

**Review,**

**-MeganJane.**


	40. Back to the Hospital

**I NDO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**Hiya! I know it's been months until I've written on fan fiction, I've read my story again and I'm ready to start writing again! Yay! I know I've probably lost a lot of my original readers in my absence, but I suppose this is a great way to get new ones! Enjoy reading!**

**-MeganJane.**

As soon as we had landed, Sam drove me, Mom and Seth to the hospital, where they put him back into a private ward, only a corridor away from where he had met Chloe, the same ward where he had grieved after he lost her. Seth has slept for hours, a tube leading from his wrist into a beeping machine. Mom was dozing, but I was wide awake.

I knew I'd never be able to get the images of the drunk Seth out of my head. He had tried to drive his feelings away the same way possibly thousands of people around the world had – drink.

As the machine steadily beeped, I grabbed Seth's bag and decided I'd un-pack for him, with all of the spare time I had until Seth awoke. I placed his watch and spare shirts in the draw under his bed, and after ten minutes of un-packing, I released a picture with one small crack on the side. It was Seth and Chloe.

Chloe was sat on Seth's bed, laughing crazily at something that he had said. He was gazing at her with tons of affection.

I smiled at the picture, my finger tracing the small crack with my finger. Seth had been the happiest I had ever known him to be; though he had been badly injured at the time.

I placed the picture on his bedside table, just as Sam walked in, holding hands with Emily. He smiled at me, and sat down on one of the hard orange chairs.

"How's he doing?" Sam asked.

"He's stable." I replied, my eyes on my sleeping brother's face. "The nurse said they've got to keep him here for a bit, to make sure he doesn't..." I swallowed. "You know, start drinking again."

Quil walked into the room, followed by Embry and Colin. Quil's eyes went from Seth's face to the machine next to him. He grimaced. "Not one of Seth's best Christmas's, then?"

My mouth went into a straight line, not a line of humour on my face. My hand went out to reach one of Seth's and I clutched onto the warm palm of my brother, avoiding Quil's gaze.

"Quil." Sam said sternly, like a head teacher talking to a naughty child. "Shut it or get out."

Colin put his hand on Quil's shoulder. "Quil's been an inconsiderate arsehole since the day he was born, just ignore him."

Colin moved away from Quil to sit down on one of the chairs by Seth's bed. Quil sighed and sat down next to Colin.

"Sorry," Quil said. "Didn't mean it like that..."

"How's he doing?" Embry asked.

"Fine." Sam said before I could reply. "He's stable, anyway."

"I don't feel stable." Seth mumbled.

We all jumped, and turned to face Seth.

"You're awake!" I said, squeezing his hand.

"Barely." Seth groaned.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Where I should have stayed." Seth said. "The hospital. Turns out I wasn't ready to leave at all, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." Quil said. Embry elbowed him.

Seth looked at Mom, who was still asleep, slumping in her chair.

"I've let her down, haven't I?" He said quietly.

Sam glanced at the expression on my face and stood up. "I'll go and get us all some coffee, shall I?" Said Sam. "I think we should leave these two alone." He murmured to Emily, and the rest of the pack stood up and left.

"You haven't let her down, Seth." I said. "After Chloe-"

Seth's face fell when I said her name. I closed my mouth, and squeezed his hand again.

"Chloe." He said, and he closed his eyes for several seconds before opening them again.

"She wouldn't like me to see me like this, would she?"

I shook my head, and gave him a small smile.

"I'll get through this for her," He murmured, before falling asleep again.

**Thanks for reading!**

**-MeganJane.**


	41. My new life

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY – STEPHANIE MEYER DOES.**

**I've decided to bring this story to a close, with this been my last chapter. I've loved writing this story but to be honest, my ideas are draining and I know that this will be a good chapter and ending. I hope you've enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing this, and I hope that you stayed with Seth, until the end.**

**-MeganJane.**

**Seth's P.T.O.**

_15 years later._

Staring across my small kitchen and through the window, I watched Benjamin and Grace grasping their cousin's hands, and showing them the playhouse I had built for them at the end of my untidy, un kept garden. With Benjamin being eight and Grace aged six, they often showed their younger cousin Jordan everyday things, such as a funny shaped cloud or an oddly shaped tree.

Jordan wasn't Leah's biological daughter – she'd adopted Jordan when she was only three days old, with her husband of eight years.

But the strange thing was, Benjamin and Grace were my biological children. I'll have to go back fourteen years to tell the story, though.

After leaving the hospital after drinking too much alcohol on a flight to Seattle, I'd gone back home and for seemed like years before, gone back to school, at the age of sixteen. There was three new children there.

The one i was most drawn to though, was called Abigail. With tanned skin and long, thick black hair, we could have been siblings. We started off as best friends. Still grieving over Chloe, I didn't push it over the friendship zone.

Honestly, it was her that did.

I was invited to an old friend's party, but being so close, I'd invited her to come along too. After dancing together for what seemed like hours, she kissed me.

I know what you may be thinking. But I felt so bad about kissing Abigail a mere year after her untimely death almost drove me crazy. If it weren't for Sam, I might of. Eventually, me and Abigail had a steady relationship and four years later, at just the age of twenty one, I proposed. She said yes.

We had a quiet wedding; none of us were ones to make a scene. Two years later, she gave birth to my son, Benjamin, and I swear nothing beats holding your own child in your arms.

Two years after Benjamin's birth, Abigail became seriously ill giving birth to Grace. After finally giving birth to my youngest child, she was told she could not have any more children.

So we live in our cosy family of four in a small cottage on the outskirts of La Push. Though I fear that I have passed the werewolf legend to my eldest child, we'll get through it, somehow.

I still think of Chloe sometimes; to say I don't would be unbelievable. She was, at the time, the love of my life, but I have a family now, and though it astonished Sam, I have moved on.

I am now a brain surgeon in the same hospital that Carlisle works in, though we do not work together. The Cullen's are planning to move away, to Greenland, this time. They have moved on; and so have I.

I felt the presence of Abigail standing behind me before I turned around. Giving me a dazzling smile, she glanced out of the window to were our children playing in the tree house, Grace un-necessarily helping Jordan up the ladder.

This is my life now. Though I have taught myself not to phase anymore, my new, more relaxing life may seem boring too you.

But I've moved on from the vampire hunting and phasing. I have a brand new life with Abigail and Grace and Benjamin. I just can't wait to start it.

**Review and goodbye,**

**-MeganJane.**


End file.
